Recueil d'OS
by Darness K. M
Summary: Divers couple, histoires, lemon. Venez jeter un coup d'œil ça ne coûte rien ;)
1. Sceterek

**Tada ! On va commencer ce recueil d'OS avec un Threesome Peter/Scott/Derek.**

 **Merci Beaucoup au Scott's Pack pour l'inspiration et toute les bonne chose qu'il m'apporte jour après jour. :3**

 **Régalez-vous !**

 **Warning - Lemon - Double pénétration.**

* * *

Quand Derek rentra dans son loft en traînant ce qui lui servait d'oncle de force, il fut à peine surpris en trouvant Scott là. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à rester en place et était déjà à moitié transformé, Derek pouvait sentir qu'il paniquait un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je contrôle plus rien...

\- Désolé Scott, avec tout ça j'ai oublié quel jour on était." Répondit le plus jeune des Hale tout en verrouillant sa porte. "J'ai été chercher Peter en priorité.

\- ça ne répond pas à ma question !

\- Calme-toi. C'est la lune qui te fait cet effet. ça arrive rarement mais quand ça arrive...

\- On est remplis de frustrations, les soirs comme celui-là sont ceux où il y a le plus de meurtres. Mais on n'a pas forcément envie de tuer.

\- Mais avec le passif de Peter j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions." Peter esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une meilleure idée de m'avoir enfermé avec vous deux ?

\- Peter... Tu ne vas quand même pas..."

L'ancien alpha s'avança vers son ancien bêta pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser sans faire de manière, ce qui surpris grandement le latino, un peu pris de court.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche. Après tout, je l'ai mordu, si je l'avais marqué au fer rouge ça aurait été pareil..." Derek roula des yeux.

"Tu sais quel âge il a ?

\- Assez à mon goût..

\- Att- Attendez... Je comprends pas bien, là..." Peter se lécha doucement les lèvres en venant cueillir le menton du plus jeune du bout de sa griffe.

"ça me parait clair, on va faire en sorte de faire passer notre frustration... J'en ai besoin, pas toi ?"

Scott entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose ou simplement répondre qu'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais rien ne vint, son regard ancré dans celui de Peter, il déglutit doucement. Ho bon sang, si, maintenant qu'il lui proposait, il avait bel et bien de profiter de cette soirée. Rien à faire d'Allison, ce qu'il voulait là, maintenant, n'avait rien à voir. Il voulait quelque chose de passionné, fougueux, complètement sauvage et peu importe comment, il l'aurait. Il fit reluire ses yeux tout en venant arracher le haut de Peter dans un grognement.

"Je prends ça pour un oui." Dit le Hale, un peu amusé avant de coller Scott contre le canapé.

Il commença à retirer ses vêtements rapidement, goûtant sa peau par de multiples coups de langues et de dents. Il n'était pas doux ni tendre. Il n'y avait que le désir et l'envie. L'envie de plus, toujours plus. Scott frottait doucement son bassin contre celui du Hale, devenant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer toujours présent.

"Peter..."

Le McCall ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le faire quand même. Il reprit le contrôle, attrapant Peter pour le mettre à son tour contre le canapé. le Hale fut assez surpris de ce retournement de situation, surtout quand il vit le plus jeune descendre plus bas et venir ouvrir sa braguette avec les dents... Il n'allait tout de même pas... ? Et pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, Scott était en train de soigneusement sucer sa queue, l'excitant un peu plus et le faisant doucement râler de plaisir.

Mais Peter n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient, surtout à ce moment-là. Il ne tarda pas à le faire remonter pour le mettre sur le canapé, à quatre pattes, il lui retira son reste de vêtement pour venir lécher son intimité. Le bêta poussa un petit cri de surprise, à la fois gêné et excité, personne ne l'avait touché aussi intimement auparavant. Peter prit grand soin de bien humidifier l'endroit avant de s'asseoir et d'attirer Scott sur lui, pénétrant un doigt en lui. Tout en écartant les cuisses du plus jeunes, il offrait une vue absolument outrancière à Derek qui se réglait malgré lui du spectacle. Peter sourit en coin en remarquant la bosse qui s'était formé.

"Et si tu nous rejoignais ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie..."

à vrai dire, Derek ne se fit pas prier, lui aussi submergée par son envie et sa frustration, il rejoint les deux autres. Il embrassa chaudement Scott avant de descendre lécher et suçoter son membre alors que le plus plus âgé continuait de le préparer. Scott soupirait et gémissait sous le plaisir, passant la main dans les cheveux de Derek, il demandait, réclamait, plus.

Peter obtempéra et le pénétra finalement, provoquant un râle plus intense chez le McCall qui ne cachait pas son plaisir et bougeait les hanches. Il était en rythme parfait avec les deux autres, le plaisir était si intense qu'il peinait à garder pied. Puis il attrapa les cheveux de Derek pour le faire remonter et l'embrasser ardemment.

"Derek... Prends-moi aussi... Je te veux..."

Les deux Hale s'échangèrent un regard, histoire de se mettre d'accord sur ce que Scott réclamait. Mais oui, c'est bien ce qu'il semblait quémander. Derek écarta alors un peu plus les jambes du McCall, celui posant sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux des Hale, lui volant un baiser au passage. Derek entre doucement en Scott, alors que Peter était toujours à l'intérieur, ce qui les firent se crisper un peu tout les trois. Il attendit quelques instants que Scott s'habitue et soit moins crispé, avant de bouger doucement.

Scott gémissait. Partagé entre plaisir et douleur, il poussait de profonds grognements tout en venant s'accrocher à Derek, griffant son dos au passage. Derek allait de plus en plus vite et Peter commençait à bouger lui aussi, il se sentait totalement perdre pied. Un plaisir incommensurable, un pur extase approchant de plus en plus jusqu'à... la libération totale.

Scott jouit en poussant un grondement intense alors que les autres jouissaient en lui. Le bêta se laissa tomber entre les bras de son ancien alpha, reprenant sa respiration et tombant doucement dans les limbes du sommeil à présent que toute frustration l'avait quitté.

Ce soir-là, Scott finit par dormir, parfaitement blottit entre chacun des Hale. Le latino faisait partis de leur famille, qu'il le veuille ou non.


	2. Scackson

Histoire de bal, histoire d'une nuit.

Ce soir-là, c'était leur soirée à eux tout seul. Enfin, pas vraiment à eux tout seul, mais ils pensaient tout de même la passer ensemble. Stiles et Scott, meilleur ami d'enfance, étaient restés très proche toutes ces années, trop proche aux goûts de certains qui les pensaient ensemble. Pourtant, ils ne l'étaient pas, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas se retrouver sans cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'ils avaient prévu d'y aller tous les deux, comme les deux bons amis qu'ils étaient.

Néanmoins, la soirée ne se passa pas comme prévu. D'un côté parce que la cavalier d'Allison, Isaac, n'était pas venu, ce qui avait fais pleurer la demoiselle. Stiles avait dis à son meilleur ami que c'était l'occasion pour lui de reconquérir son cœur, mais Scott n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il répondit à Stiles qu'il n'irait pas mais qu'il pouvait toujours aller la voir, au moins ça lui ferait gagner des points avec Lydia. Celle-ci venant justement de se séparer de Jackson en apprenant qu'il allait déménager à Londres. Après tout, Stiles avait toujours eu des vues sur Lydia, qui ne lui avait jamais accorder la moindre importance, sans doute parce qu'elle se considérait au-dessus de lui. Stiles, hyperactif, n'avait pas réfléchis longtemps avant d'accepter l'offre généreuse du brun, Scott.

C'est ainsi que Scott et un certain châtain du nom de Jackson, à nouveau célibataire, se retrouvèrent à picoler le punch qui n'était même pas censé être alcoolisé, mais des élèves étaient passés par là. Avachis sur leurs chaises, ils faisaient un peu pitié à voir. Surtout que de base, ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas. Jackson avait passé son temps et son énergie à embêter Scott autant qu'il le pouvait. Il le prenait de haut et lui faisait bien comprendre qu'ils étaient très différent et que le brun n'avait pas le niveau pour être son rival. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il était devenu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lydia ? » Finit par demander le latino.

« La ferme. » Répondit simplement le capitaine de Lacrosse.

Décidément, être au bal de fin d'année ne changeait absolument rien au comportement du châtain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début, tout en se remettant à boire et observer les autres danser. Il soupira longuement, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repartir chez lui.

« Et toi ? » Scott cligna des yeux, regardant Jackson avec incompréhension.

« Moi ?

\- Avec Stiles, tu es bien venu avec lui, non ?

\- Ha oui. Il est partis voir Alisson en espérant gagner un peu l'attention de Lydia. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours le béguin pour elle. » Devait-il vraiment le dire à l'ex tout récent de la blonde vénitienne ? Jackson fronça les sourcils.

« Alors vous deux... vous n'êtes pas... enfin tu vois...

\- … Heu non, je vois pas. On n'est pas quoi ?

\- Mais si tu sais, fais pas semblant de pas comprendre.

\- On est... meilleur ami ?

\- Non, je voulais dire... ensemble ? Genre amoureux ? » Scott haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Ben nan, on n'est pas... notre comportement est si ambigu que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Hé ben on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, loin de là. On est très proche, c'est tout. » Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« Content de l'apprendre.

\- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire que t'es content d'une chose... »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler plus, ni d'avoir de véritables réponses, puisque Jackson colla subitement ses lèvres imbibés d'alcools aux siennes. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle ne s'était pas attendu Scott, c'était bien ça. Se faire sauter dessus par Jackson Whittemore ? Le jeune homme le plus populaire du lycée ? Le plus hétéro qu'il connaissait ? Jamais il ne s'était douté d'une telle chose. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, le châtain en profita pour approfondir le baiser, venant doucement jouer avec sa langue, faisant un peu gémir son vis-à-vis qui, certes ne s'y attendait pas mais, se perdait à présent dans le plaisir. Cet enfoiré de Jackson embrassait diablement bien.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu ne t'esquiverais pas de la soirée avec moi ?

\- Qu.. attends. T'es sérieux, Jackson ? Je pense que t'as trop bu...

\- J'ai pas trop bu, je profite, pour une fois tu n'ais pas d'yeux que pour ton meilleur ami...

\- C'est un blague, c'est ça ? Dans un instant tu vas ricaner en demandant comment j'ai pu croire un truc pareil ?

\- Non. Je suis sérieux. Je sais que ça peut être étonnant mais même si tu n'es pas parfait comme je le suis, tu as des cotés que j'ai toujours apprécié malgré moi... » Jackson avait l'air sincère, alors qu'habituellement une parole gentille ça lui arrachait la langue. Scott le regarda de ses yeux de cocker, curieux.

« Comme quoi ?

\- Comme... ton coté gentil, qui fait passer les autres avant lui. Ton coté naïf et prude. En fait, tu es tout le contraire des autres adolescents, et ça m'impressionne... tout en me donnant envie de faire des mauvaises choses. » Le brun se sentait rougir furieusement.

« Des mauvaises choses ?

\- Très vilaine... » Scott, un peu hésitant, finit par venir embrasser du bout des lèvres celle de son vis-à-vis.

« Où tu veux qu'on s'esquive ?

\- On va chez moi ? » Jackson pourrait gagner facilement le premier prix des propositions alléchantes.

Scott n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager une seule seconde une relation de cette nature avec le Whittemore, celui qui s'était payé sa tête durant toute ses années, et pourtant, là, il en avait envie. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était l'alcool où les beaux yeux de son vis-à-vis, peut-être ses lèvres, ou encore les muscles qu'il savait pertinemment existant sous son costume... En tout cas, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se lever et suivre sagement son camarade. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les vit quitter le bal.

Jackson n'était sûrement pas en état de conduire, mais Scott n'étant pas en meilleur forme, il le laissa faire, l'observant tout du long. C'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était passé à côté de cette perfection pendant tant d'années et même s'il était prêt à reconnaître qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal, il ne le voyait pas comme il le voyait à présent. Il avait un regard neuf sur lui. Jackson finit même par le remarquer et esquissa un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.. je te regarde...

\- Tu me regardes ? Tu as eu des années pour ça, tu sais...

\- Des années où tu m'as martyrisé, je te signale.

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui. » Le châtain haussa un sourcil avant d'observer le brun du coin de l'œil, avant de glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, esquissant un sourire.

« Je saurais me faire pardonner. » Scott ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Il fait chaud dans ta voiture... » Répondit-il, gêné, ce qui ne fit qu'un peu plus rire son capitaine. Jackson ne tarda pas à se garer près de la forêt.

« Désolé mais je tiens plus.

\- Quoi ? Attends ! Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ?! » L'autre s'était déjà jeté sur lui pour enlever son haut.

« Personne ne vient ici.

\- Mais... Jacks- »

Scott aurait pu continuer de protester si le châtain n'avait pas poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant fiévreusement tout en venant caresser son entrejambe. Le latino n'essaya même pas de se débattre, ses mains passant sous son haut pour caresser son torse parfaitement musclé.

« Ho mon dieu...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Jackson. » Répondit l'autre avec un fin sourire.

Le McCall se sentit rougir, il n'avait pas un corps aussi bien fais que celui du Whittemore. En fait, il ne connaissait personne d'aussi sexy... Jackson profita de la mi-nudité de l'autre pour venir lécher et mordiller tendrement ses tétons. Scott poussait des petits soupirs de satisfaction tout en collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Peu à peu, le brun découvrit à son tour le torse de celui qui l'avait tant martyrisé pendant ces dernières années et son envie monta encore. Il n'était pas gay, à la base. Mais il avait toujours trouver le corps de Jackson particulièrement érotique.

Alors que le Whittemore continuait de le déshabiller, Scott commençait à tirer sur son jean, frémissant en sentant les attentions de l'autre sur son corps. Jackson pelotait ses fesses, les malaxait avec vigueur, faisait légèrement râler l'autre qui ouvrait un peu plus les cuisses de façon provocante sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Jackson... j'ai envie de toi... »

Lui susurra le brun, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir pour lui. Jackson le retourna alors pour avoir libre accès à ses fesses qu'il trouvait absolument parfaite. Il les lécha, les mordilla, avant de venir s'attaquer à la partie la plus importante. Il vint humidifier l'intimité de son nouvel amant sans aucune gêne, alors que l'autre gémissait doucement, partagé entre la surprise et la honte qu'on lèche à un tel endroit.

« Jack... Jackson... »

Réclama Scott, bougeant un peu les hanches pour en avoir plus. Le châtain continua de le préparer comme il le fallait, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Une fois que ce fut fais, il commença à le pénétrer lentement, faisant cambrer le latino sous lui. Tenant fermement ses hanches, il entra jusqu'à la garde et laissa un peu le temps à son amant de s'habituer.

Il colla doucement son torse au dos du brun et embrassa sa nuque, mordilla son oreille, tout en commençant à bouger en lui, le faisant soupirer et gémir sous le plaisir.

Perdant pied sous les attentions du Whittemore, Scott s'accrocha à ce qui lui tombait sous la main, laissant sa voix sortir alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la voiture, mais il s'en fichait. Jackson se faisant de plus en plus passionné et vigoureux, claquant ses fesses à chaque passage, frottant contre un endroit particulièrement sensible... les deux ne tardèrent pas à jouir dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Jackson baissa leur siège avant de se laisser tomber contre l'épaule du latino, déjà allongé sur celui-ci le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les mains du brun vint doucement jouer avec les cheveux de celui qui lui avait fais connaître un plaisir sans pareil.

« Tu vas partir à Londres... ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc... ça se termine là. » Le châtain esquissa un petit sourire.

« ça, ça ne tient qu'à toi. » Scott sentit son cœur se remplir de joie à cette annonce.

« Je t'attendrais autant qu'il le faudra. »

Jackson vint cueillir ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner un amour qu'il venait à peine de trouver. Le véritable amour.

* * *

 **OS écris pour les 5 ans de la ficothèque Ardente et qui a été publié dans un recueil sur AO3. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. à bientôt pour d'autres fictions ! ;)**


	3. Sciles

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur l'OS Scackson #Deception**

 **J'espère que j'en aurais un peu plus sur le Sciles même s'il n'est vraiment pas joyeux.**

 **Attention : Deathfic.**

 **Bonne Lecture. Kiss !**

* * *

Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant.

La scène s'était passé trop vite. La voiture était arrivé trop vite. Rien à faire. J'avais hurlé son nom mais il était déjà trop tard.

La voiture nous avait percuté de plein fouet, lui en premier.

J'avais réussi à me réveiller quelques instants plus tard. Je ne pouvais presque pas bouger. Mais lui, c'était pire. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang, je l'appelais désespérément mais il ne répondait pas. Je puisais dans mes dernière force pour attraper son téléphone qui dépassait de sa poche et appuyer sur la touche raccourci pour son père, le Shérif.

Alors que sa voix se fit entendre, je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à parler et sombrais finalement dans le néant.

J'étais ici, à présent, à son chevet, attendant qu'il se réveille. La peur au ventre. Il était dans le coma, personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Les jours s'écoulaient et je restais là, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part. Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais pu... je ne sais pas, mais j'aurais dû empêcher ça. Je m'en voulais tellement.

Ma main dans la sienne, je priais tous les dieux pour qu'il survive. Je voulais à nouveau voir son sourire. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il rouvre enfin ses yeux couleur miel.

C'est le septième jour que l'attente cessa, mon meilleur ami rouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna, revenant doucement à la réalité et regarde la pièce autour de lui.

"Scott ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il va bien.

"Je suis là."

Il appuie finalement sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière qui arrive en courant.

"Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Calmez-vous, je vais vérifier votre-

\- Pourquoi vous me dites de me calmer ? Où est Scott ? Où est mon ami ?"

L'infirmière se figea et se pinça les lèvres.

Une larme perle sur ma joue.

"Votre ami..." Commence-t-elle d'un air peiné, ce qui fit tressaillir mon meilleur ami.

"Non... non... Il ne peut pas être... Scott !"

Je suis là, mais tu ne peux ni me voir ni m'entendre.

Stiles se débat, il veut partir, aller vérifier par lui-même, espérant encore que l'infirmière ne soit qu'une menteuse. Celle-ci doit le tenir de force et finit par lui injecter un relaxant qui le refait tomber dans les vapes...

"Scott..." soupire-t-il dans un sanglot qui me déchire le cœur que je n'ai plus.

Adieu, Stiles.

Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant.


	4. Scileter

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vais commencé par une chose étonnante... Hé oui ! Je vais répondre à une review !**

 **Donc Charle Carval : Sache que oui, il y aura du Stackson, du Steter et du Sterek. Peut-être pas de suite et dans cet ordre mais il y en aura !**

 **Maintenant passons à la fic, c'est un Scott/Peter/Stiles, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)**

 **Warning : Un peu de bondage, viol, Threesome.**

* * *

Ou là fois où Peter a trouvé que le bondage ce n'était pas si mal.

Peter était attaché et il détestait être attaché. Surtout si c'était par ces deux guignols de Scott & Stiles. Il était retenu par des liens en sorbier qui lui brûlait littéralement les poignets.

"Pour la dernière fois, Peter, où est-elle ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne sais toujours pas.

\- Tu ne ferais même pas une petit effort pour nous aider ?

\- Quand vous m'aurez relâché.

\- Tu parles, si on fait ça, tu vas nous tuer.

\- J'avoue que ça demande réflexion." Scott soupira avant de regarder son petit-ami Stiles, qui fixait le corps de Peter avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me disais que Peter a un corps particulièrement bien conservé pour son âge.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas si vieux, déjà. Et ensuite, j'aimerais justement savoir ce que je fais torse nu.

\- ça parait pourtant évident, comme ça on peut profiter de la vue.

\- Stiles !

\- Ben quoi ? De toute façon, il nous dira rien ! Autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, on n'a jamais fais de plan à trois...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais tenter un plan à trois ?

\- Si.

\- Avec Peter ?" Stiles fixa à nouveau Peter avec gourmandise.

"Ho oui, surtout un Peter attaché c'est très... excitant...

\- Hé ! Il faudrait pas que vous oubliez que je ne suis pas un objet sexuel et que je vous entends !

\- ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- évidemment que je ne veux pas !

\- Dommage, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis."

L'hyperactif vint alors enlever les dernier vêtements du Hale qui finit nu comme un vers. Il gronda doucement, à la fois mécontent et menaçant. Seulement, ça n'arrêta pas du tout Stiles qui vint doucement lécher son gland, avant de s'attaquer à toute la longueur du membre. Peter ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas mais diantre ce que Stiles pouvait être doué. Il avait dû longuement s'entraîner avec le brun.

Scott le regardait, le sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Arrêter son petit-ami ? Le laisser continuer ? Partir ? Participer ? Il se sentait étrangement excité par ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire du voyeurisme mais il avait toujours sentis un lien fort entre lui et Peter. Plus particulièrement entre leurs loups. Comme si les deux voulaient se battre pour montrer qui était le plus dominant.

"Scott, montre-lui ce que tu sais faire."

Le brun acquiesça, comprenant ce que Stiles insinuait par-là. Il vint alors se mettre à hauteur des fesses de l'ancien alpha qui se raidit en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas..."

Si, il allait. Scott vint lécher son intimité, lui faisant pousser un nouveau grognement. Il s'amusa à bien mouiller l'endroit à l'aide de sa langue avant d'y pénétrer un doigt. Le Hale se tendit davantage.

"Retire ton doigt ! Immédiatement !"

Pourtant, Stiles pouvait sentir que c'était loin de déplaire à son corps, son membre pulsant davantage dans sa bouche. Scott, se fichant apparemment ses protestations du Hale, continua de plus belle et pénétra un deuxième doigts, venant doucement masser la prostate du loup-garou de naissance qui tentait de se débattre et se crispa encore plus, essayant de ne pas se laisser soumettre par ce plaisir.

"Ha ! Non non... arrête ça ! Je veux pas... Hmmpf..." Peter se mordit la lèvre, commençant à perdre pied face au plaisir que lui faisait ressentir les deux adolescents.

Puis, la bouche experte de Stiles se détacha pour que l'hyperactif puisse se déshabiller et s'installer sur le bureau en face, jambe écartées, il put se préparer en toute tranquillité sous le regard avide de Scott et Peter.

"Peter... Baise-moi..."

Sans plus attendre, Scott retira ses doigts et détacha le Hale qui rejoint Stiles pour l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en le pénétrant avec vigueur. Peu après avoir commencé à le prendre sur le bureau, il sentit le brun derrière lui attraper ses hanches pour entrer en lui à son tour. Peter se sentait comblé. à la fois par devant et par derrière, ses coups de hanches profonds devenaient des purs délices dont lui-même n'arriverait pas à définir avec des mots.

"Ho oui... Encore..."

Râla-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de plan pourrait lui plaire mais il allait revoir son jugement.

Ho bon sang que c'était bon...


	5. Scilackson

Suite éventuelle de l'OS 10 de Jeux de mots - Scott/Stiles

Depuis la fin du collège, Stiles et Scott étaient ensemble secrètement. En public, ils agissaient comme les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ce n'était plus vraiment comme ça entre eux depuis les répétitions pour une pièce de Théâtre où Scott avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il était fou de lui.

En fait, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était au courant, quelqu'un qui avait entendu leur conversation, puis vu leur baiser et qui réfléchissait à comment les avoir tous les deux dans son lit. Il les voulait, tous les deux. Il avait patiemment attendu jusque-là, à présent ils étaient au lycée et Jackson réussit à les coincer dans les vestiaires.

"J'suis au courant, pour vous deux." Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils.

"Pardon ?

\- Ouais, pas besoin de faire les innocents, je vous ai vu vous embrasser lors de la répétition pour Roméo et Juliette.

\- Oh ! Mais ça c'était pour répéter Jackson ! Tu te doutes bien que moi et Scott, enfin...

\- Pas la peine Stilinski ! Ne me prends pas pour un con.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jackson ?" Demanda Scott dans le plus grand calme.

"Une partie à trois." Stiles poussa un petit cri étouffé.

"Une partie... de jambe en l'air ?

\- Ouais." On pourrait croire que Stiles venait de voir un ovni.

"ça va pas la tête ?

\- C'est ça ou je révèle à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble." Scott avait l'air de réfléchir, tandis que Stiles tournait son regard vers lui.

"Après tout, Jackson est bien gaulé... pourquoi pas ?" Et merde, il savait que c'était le genre de plan qui allait finir par lui plaire.

"Juste une fois, alors." Jackson sourit en coin, il savait que personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Le capitaine de Lacrosse enleva son haut sous le regard des deux autres.

"Quoi ? Ici ? Maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On est seul tous les trois, non ?" Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard. Jackson n'avait pas tort.

"D'accord.. Tu as une idée pour les positions ?" Jackson esquissa un sourire en coin. Bien sûr, il y avait longuement réfléchis.

"Stiles, je veux que tu te mettes nu, et que tu t'allonges sur le banc." l'hyperactif déglutit doucement.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire mal, n'est-ce pas ?" Jackson roula des yeux.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas une brute."

Stiles obtempéra donc pendant que Jackson mettait à disposition une boite de préservatif qui allait grandement leur servir. Nu et allongé sur ce banc, Stiles se sentit rougir. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi soumis de sa vie.

Sortant son propre membre, Jackson se caressa un instant sous le regard des deux autres, juste le temps d'être assez dur pour enfiler un préservatif. Puis il le présenta à la bouche de l'hyperactif.

"Suce-moi." Stiles commença, un peu timidement, à lécher le gland, puis explora plus loin, faisant doucement soupirer Jackson. "Scott, prépare-le.

\- Que je le prépare... Ha, d'accord !"

Le brun commençait à devenir tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Il ne pensait pas que cette situation lui ferait tant d'effet. Il caressa les cuisses de son hyperactif avant de venir lécher son intimité, remontant sur ses bourses qu'il suçota tendrement, faisant gémir Stiles contre le membre qu'il venait de prendre en bouche.

Il lui enfila enfin un préservatif à son tour, en profitant pour passer un coup de langue le long du membre avant de revenir titiller son anneau de chair de sa langue humide. Voyant que l'endroit réagissait bien - ainsi que Stiles - il commença à le doigter tout en venant prendre son membre à présent parfaitement bien tendu en bouche.

Stiles gémit de plus belle, prenant le sexe de Jackson plus profondément en bouche, le faisant râler de plaisir. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi excité de sa vie.

"Scott... Pénètre-le à présent." Le brun haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec son petit-ami pour obtenir son accord. Il le voulait. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et se releva, déboutonna enfin son jean pour laisser son érection sortir et enfila un préservatif. Il prit les hanches de Stiles en main et le pénétra lentement, le laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Une fois arriver jusqu'à la garde, il soupira doucement de bien être et Jackson en profita pour attirer un peu le brun à lui et l'embrasser passionnément, attrapant les cheveux du Stilinski pour mieux contrôler les vas et viens dans sa bouche. Scott commença à bouger assez régulièrement en lui, faisant lentement perdre la tête à Stiles sous tant de plaisir.

"Maintenant, on échange de place." Soupira Jackson à Scott.

Le McCall se retira doucement de Stiles qui soupira de frustration, mais pas bien longtemps puisque la queue de Jackson vint à nouveau le remplir, celle de Scott entre ses lèvres, la cadence reprit de plus belle. Le plaisir était réellement à son paroxysme et Stiles se sentait perdre pied. Il ne savait pas si Jackson était si doué ou si c'était le fait d'avoir deux hommes rien que pour lui mais bon sang... c'était génial.

Son sexe commençant à devenir douloureux, il dut se prendre en main pour jouir enfin alors que Jackson et Scott arrivaient eux aussi à leur fin, dans des râles viril de plaisir.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, Jackson vint embrasser les lèvres de Stiles, puis à nouveau celle de Scott.

"Vous deux, ne comptez pas que ce ne sera qu'une seule fois."

Finit-il par dire. Puis, il jeta son préservatif avant de se rhabiller et partir, laissant les deux amoureux qu'il aimait.

Scott soupira, tout en prenant place aux cotés de son amant.

"On est dans la merde.

\- Ouais. Mais c'était génial."

Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire, et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

* * *

 **Okay ! C'est peut-être pas vraiment un Stackson mais ça l'est quand même en partie ! xD *coeurise***

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même !**


	6. Stackson

**Et un Stackson, un ! Bon, ok, c'est super cours... Mais ! Rassurez-vous, il y en aura d'autres. Pas à la suite sinon ce ne serait pas drôle mais il y en aura !**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture tout de même. n.n**

* * *

Problème de reptile.

Dans la plus haute tour, Stiles pouvait voir le combat enragé entre le dragon Harris et son preux chevalier. Il attendait là depuis tellement d'années qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il en avait vu des chevaliers passer et se faire rôtir comme des poulets. Mais celui-là... oui, celui-là avait quelque chose de spécial. Et il était si beau... il espérait vraiment qu'il le batte, ce fichu dragon. Il l'emmènerait sur son beau cheval blanc et il passerait sa vie à ses côtés. Il s'y voyait déjà... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse cramer, comme les autres avant.

"NOOOOOOON !" Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. L'autre râla à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- T'es... T'es là..." Stiles reprenait son souffle et un rythme cardiaque plus normal tout en tâtant le corps de son compagnon. "Tu vas bien. T'es pas cramé." Observa-t-il. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Bien évidemment que non.

\- Ouais mais tu comprends, j'étais dans ma tour, t'es arrivé pour me libérer et le dragon... fioufe plus de Jackson." Le Whittemore le regarda, blasé.

"Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Alors que franchement, tu te serais transformé en Kanima, t'aurais largement pu gagner. T'as vraiment un problème avec les reptiles.

\- Je suis un loup-garou maintenant.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai." L'hyperactif s'installa confortablement contre lui. "C'est quand même mieux un corps chaud qu'un corps froid, pour dormir.

\- C'est normal, t'es toujours gelé. Mais tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que je te serve de bonne couverture chauffante, c'est ça ?

\- Ben ouais, tu me connais, je suis complètement fou de toi, au point de faire abstraction de ton sale caractère, juste parce que t'as un corps chaud. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais entouré de loup-garous en permanence !" Répondit l'humain avec un petit sourire.

Jackson esquissa un petit sourire à son tour avant que l'hyperactif ne vienne l'embrasser passionnément puis s'installa carrément sur lui.

"Allez, bonne nuit couverture chauffante."

Jackson pourrait râler. Il pourrait lui en vouloir. Il pourrait tout un tas de chose... si ça ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de peloter tranquillement ses fesses.


	7. Briam

**Et voilà ! Aujourd'hui c'est un Brett/Liam ( que je shippe depuis pas très longtemps, mais le Scott's Pack est une bonne expérience pour ça *^* )**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéressent, mon amie HwangSooYeon a récemment publié un Garett/Liam ainsi qu'un Stackson, que je vous invite à aller lire, parce que je sais qu'il y a des friands de ce couple parmi vous ;)**

 **Pas de Warning particulier, bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

C'est difficile d'être ensemble.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Liam n'avait jamais réussis à s'entendre avec Brett. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. C'était le capitaine de lacrosse, populaire, il avait des amis, du sang-froid, une famille aimante, il était plus fort et plus doué que lui, il était même plus grand que lui ! À tout point de vue, Brett était mieux.

Liam avait Mason. Mais mis à part ça, les autres préféraient l'éviter de peur qu'il refasse une crise de colère. Ça le prenait parfois et il ne savait pas gérer. Il faisait des efforts pourtant mais il avait l'impression que les gens faisaient tout pour le mettre dans cet état.

Puis, vint le funeste jour où le coach l'avait exclu de l'équipe. Liam était certes doué au lacrosse mais le problème de ce sport c'est qu'il se pratiquait en équipe et lui, les équipes, il se les mettait plutôt à dos...

Il était tellement en colère ce jour-là. Une colère noire et ravageuse qui lui avait fais perdre pied dans la réalité. Une fois la colère partit, c'est avec stupeur qu'il constata les dégâts de la voiture du Coach qui n'avait vraiment pas fière allure. Il était mort, là c'était clair.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut renvoyé et qu'il quitta ce lycée. Il ne pensait jamais revoir Brett ce qui n'était finalement pas si grave, au moins il ne lui refera pas le portrait un beau jour où il l'énervera un peu de trop.

Il avait peut-être oublié un détail, c'est qu'il y a des rencontres de Lacrosse.

Quand il revit finalement Brett quelques mois plus tard, il était devenu un loup-garou. Ce qui rendait sa colère encore plus incontrôlable, heureusement que Scott et Stiles étaient là pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise. Il avait alors tenté de faire la paix avec Brett, ce qui se révéla être un échec cuisant...

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'espérance à ce sujet, mais il avait bien failli replongé dans ses travers.

À la fin d'un match où les deux équipes s'opposaient, il fut très surpris que son ancien capitaine vienne le voir.

« On pourrait se voir ? Seul à seul. » Liam cligna des yeux.

« Seul à seul ? Tu es sûr ? » Brett esquissa un sourire.

« Ouais, je suis sûr. »

Liam se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas, déjà qu'il évitait quand il était humain alors maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou... mais puisque Brett insistait. Il inspira à fond en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Absolument. Il le suivit dans une des salle du lycée resté ouverte.

« Je sais ce que tu es. » Le plus petit haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Brett sourit en coin et fit luire ses yeux.

« On est pareil. » L'autre cligna des yeux, réalisant que celui qui l'énervait le plus, celui qui avait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, était lui aussi un loup-garou.

« Non. Toi. Moi. Même si on est des loup-garous, on ne sera jamais pareil...

\- Liam, jusqu'ici c'était difficile de me tenir dans le même espace que toi.

\- Ouais ben moi aussi, tu peux me croire, j'ai eu très souvent envie de me jeter à ta gorge...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire... c'était difficile parce que je pouvais sentir tes sentiments. » Le nouveau bêta ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait oublié ce détail chez les loup-garous.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais Brett s'avança vers lui, Liam recula, jusqu'à sentir un mur contre son dos. Il se retrouva piégé, entre ce mur et le capitaine qui le dominait à présent de sa hauteur.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... »

Tiraillé par ses sentiments assez contradictoire, Liam finit par repousser Brett. Un peu fort puisque celui-ci se retrouva projeté dans la pièce et se prit une table avant d'atterrir pitoyablement par terre.

« Brett ! » Confus, Liam le rejoint. « Je suis désolé, je t'assure, je voulais pas... » Il lui tendit la main pour se relever mais la seconde d'après, il était tombé sur le plus grand qui avait attrapé son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. L'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

« J'ai toujours su. Mais j'avais un secret à protéger. Et j'avais peur de te blesser...

\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est moi qui avais peur de te blesser ! »

Brett sourit doucement, amusé, avant de venir embrasser les lèvres chaudes de son ancien co-équipier.

« Maintenant, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble. » Devenant assez rapidement rouge, et ne sentant même plus son cœur tellement il battait vite, Liam tentait désespérément de rassembler son esprit, histoire de pouvoir répondre.

« C'est pas dis, on n'est pas de la même meute... et je suis sans doute plus fort que toi... je me contrôle pas encore bien et je fais toujours mes crises, donc...

\- Liam, je t'aime. »

Si Brett lançait ça, aussi, comment était-il censé résister ? Au diable le reste, Liam attrapa le visage de celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis quelques années et l'embrassa en retour.

Ce ne sera peut-être plus si difficile d'être ensemble, à présent.


	8. Scilopher-Scris

**Alors avant que vous ne me jetiez la pierre sachez que ce n'était pas mon idée ! C'est Hauyne qui m'a proposé ce ship... mais ça reste un des moins crédible que j'ai écris xD**

 **Bonne Lecture tout de même de ce Stiles/Scott/Chris**

 **Warning : Lime, Threesome.**

* * *

Le seul que j'aime.

Scott était là, à genoux devant lui, il le suppliait du regard, comment ne pas craquer ? C'était très difficile, mais il le devait. Parce qu'il était un chasseur et lui un loup-garou.

« Je vous promets, je ne ferais de mal à personne...

\- Ne fais pas ce genre de promesse alors que tu ne contrôle pas encore ta transformation à la pleine lune. »

Le bêta se mordit doucement la lèvre ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon, avec son regard de chiot, il pouvait finalement l'imaginer avec des oreilles qui se couchent en arrière, penaud.

« Peut-être mais lui au moins n'a fait de mal à personne contrairement à votre sœur ! » Chris soupira.

« Stiles... Que diable fais-tu ici ?

\- ça me semble évident ! Je suis venu supporter mon pote qui affronte un chasseur armé jusqu'aux dents !

\- On ne s'affronte pas... » Balbutia le latino.

« Que tu dis ! T'as vu comment il te prend de haut alors que tout est la faute de sa famille ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, parfaitement ! Si Kate n'avait pas mis le feu chez les Hale, Peter ne serait pas devenu cinglé et en se réveillant il n'aurait certainement pas essayé de mordre mon meilleur ami ! Prenez vos responsabilités, maintenant.

\- Ce qui est de ma responsabilité à présent c'est que Scott ne puisse faire de mal à personne.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? L'enfermer dans une cage ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais vous êtes pas bien ?! » Stiles fulminait. Il comprenait que Derek ou Peter soient sauvages, ce sont dans leur nature de garou, mais Chris était censé être humain !

« S'il vous plait... Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez... » Bredouilla Scott, le regardant avec de grands yeux suppliant.

« Tout ce que je veux.. ? » Demanda Chris, songeur.

« Oui...

\- Et moi aussi, je suis même prêt à faire ce que vous sous-entendez !

\- Ce que je sous-entends ? » Chris haussa les sourcils, il ne sous-entendait rien.

« Ho vous savez bien, ne me le faites pas dire. Vous mettez Scott au pied du mur pour qu'il soit soumis à vous et que vous puissiez profiter de lui !

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- C'est vrai ? C'est que vous voulez ? »

La bouche entrouverte, Chris était devenu tout à coup incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. À voir le regard de Scott, il avait l'impression que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas et pourtant, ça aurait dû ! Tout comme il aurait dû dire non, refuser fermement tout comportement de ce genre... pourtant rien ne vint. Il était comme bloqué.

L'instant d'après, Scott était en train de défaire le jean du plus vieux et de sortir le membre pour le moment au repos. Vu que Christopher ne disait rien et pourtant le fixait intensément, il prit ça pour un consentement. Il commença à venir lécher la base, remontant doucement jusqu'au gland, faisant réagir la queue qui se tendit lentement sous ses coups de langue.

Le chasseur était réellement en train de se demander ce qu'il était en train de foutre mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette vue tentatrice. L'idée que Scott lui soit soumis et soit en train de lécher sa verge lui plaisait plutôt bien, en fait...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles – dont il avait oublié la présence – rejoigne son ami pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Alors que Scott s'occupait du bout, le suçotant et donnant des petits coups de langue, Stiles commença à sucer les bourses. Christopher poussait de profonds soupir de plaisir, il n'était plus du tout en train de se demander ce qu'il fichait, à vrai dire il ne pensait plus à rien.

Scott prenait à présent franchement le membre en bouche, le suçant activement alors que l'hyperactif continuait de s'occuper des bourses et de la base. L'Argent râlait alors qu'une main se glissait entre les cheveux du brun puis une autre dans ceux de Stiles, bougeant doucement les hanches au même rythme. C'était terriblement bon.

Puis, le moment de la délivrance arriva et à sa plus grande surprise, le loup-garou avala la semence. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air dégoûté par ça d'ailleurs.

« Voilà, je pense que maintenant vous allez nous laisser tranquille, parce que si on raconte ça à votre femme...

\- Elle ne vous croira pas.

\- Vous prendriez le risque ? »

Stiles esquissa un sourire et partit en avant. Chris soupira doucement. Il savait qu'il était perdu de toute manière.

Il aimait Scott. Il observa celui-ci et se mordit un peu la lèvre.

« Scott, je... » Non. Comment pourrait-il lui dire ça sans passer pour un gros pervers maintenant ? Le loup-garou lui sourit.

« Chris, je vous rappelle que je sens vos émotions. »

Puis, le bêta partit alors que le chasseur percutait. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Dans ce cas-là... depuis quand Scott savait-il en réalité.. ?


	9. Sceter

**Ceci est un cadeau pour MlleHeathcliff qui écris en ce même un superbe Petopher ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Lettre à Scott.

« _A Scott, mon cher bêta._

 _J_ _e ne sais que te dire. Je ne sais comment m'exprimer et j'avoue que ça doit bien être la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive._

 _Je sais le mal que j'ai fais. À toi ou ton entourage, je sais aussi qu'il est inutile que j'essaie de m'excuser, je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai pourtant jamais réellement voulu te blesser, sinon j'aurais eu maintes fois l'occasion de me débarrasser de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais remarqué mais tu m'as changé. Ton sourire. Ta façon d'être. Tu as été le seul à ne pas me rejeter. Je n'ai pourtant pas été tendre avec toi, encore aujourd'hui je me demande si c'était de la naïveté, de l'inconscience ou tout simplement du masochisme._

 _Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, ni même laissé entrevoir quoique ce soit à ce sujet, mais sache que je suis très fier d'avoir fais de toi ce que tu es. C'est-à-dire un True Alpha. Sache que la morsure ne marche que sur ceux qui en ont réellement besoin, comme toi, Isaac, Boyd ou encore Erica. Jackson c'était un peu plus compliqué, il n'en avait pas besoin à proprement parlé, il en avait envie. Mais dans un certain sens, il en avais besoin pour se faire enfin de réels amis. Peu, comme tu l'auras compris, deviennent de véritable meneur par la suite. Tu t'en es admirablement bien tiré._

 _Je n'ai jamais pensé te dire tout ces mots mais mon psy m'assure que je dois communiquer. Partager mes sentiments. Il paraîtrait que je sois resté trop longtemps renfermé à cogiter tout seul et que ce n'est pas bon. C'est ce qui m'a fait perdre les pédales dernièrement. Même s'il faut reconnaître que ça valait le coup, on ne te verra pas tous les jours en Berserker. Je suis quand même heureux que tu sois redevenu toi-même, je n'aurais pas réussi à me faire à ce nouveau Scott._

 _Je me rends compte de mes erreurs. J'ai été un mauvais alpha, un mauvais bêta. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis mauvais. Je suis comme ça, je crains de ne jamais changer, à mon âge c'est sans doute trop tard._ _Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer._

 _Toute mon affection. Peter Hale, qui n'aura sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de te voir._ »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il était sous le choc. Il savait que ça ne se faisait pas de lire le courrier des autres mais quand il avait vu « Peter Hale » sur l'enveloppe, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il courut dans la maison des McCall.

« Scott ! Scott ! ça devient urgent, il faut vraiment sortir Peter de Eichen House ! »

o o o

Lettre à Peter.

" _Peter,_

 _J'ai été touché et, je l'avoue, surpris par ta lettre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais de tels sentiments envers moi. En lisant ces mots, j'ai eu l'impression que je les attendais depuis longtemps. Depuis notre première rencontre, sans doute._

 _Mais tu as tant de fois attenté à ma vie, essayé de faire tomber mon rôle d'alpha, fais tes coups en douce... Comment suis-je censé te croire ? Comment puis-je être certain que tu ne mens pas une fois de plus pour mieux me pourrir la vie ensuite ?_

 _J'aimerai te croire, sincèrement. J'aimerai que tu fasses à nouveau parti de la meute. J'aimerai que tu comprennes que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toujours mon alpha, celui qui m'a mordu. C'est un lien inaltérable._

 _Malgré tout, mon devoir d'alpha me tenaille. J'ai enchaîné les bourdes et je sais qu'une seule de plus suffirait à détruire la meute. Je veux bien te sortir de là à la seule condition que tu sois constamment surveillé. Je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance tant que tu n'auras pas montré patte blanche._

 _Sache néanmoins que je t'aime et j'espère que tu accepteras ma condition._

 _Sincèrement, Scott_ "

L'homme ricana doucement après avoir terminé de lire la lettre à voix haute.

"Dommage que cette lettre ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt, n'est-ce pas Peter ?"

Et avec un grand sourire sadique, il reprit le traitement aux électrochocs, refaisant hurler le Hale sous la douleur.

Intérieurement, Peter hurlait à Scott de le faire sortir de cet enfer.

o o o

Scott avait été pris d'un violent mal-être. Il n'était pas malade, il n'avait pas non plus mal au cœur, il se sentait juste mal comme si ce mal ne venait pas de son propre corps. Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était un appel à l'aide de Peter. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait faire ça mais le fait est qu'il savait que c'était lui. Il savait que Peter allait mal. Et qu'il n'était certainement pas en état de répondre à sa lettre.

Tant pis. Tant pis pour sa réponse, tant pis pour le reste... il fallait qu'il sorte Peter de là. C'était encore plus qu'urgent. Il réunit donc rapidement la meute et comme ils n'avaient pas de plan, Scott en dicta un : On fonce dans le tas. Sa meute occupe le personnel pendant qu'il traverse la barrière de sorbier avec Lydia et ils libèrent Peter.

Bon, à vrai dire, ils étaient pas super chaud pour sauver Peter, mais vu que c'était la décision de l'alpha, personne ne contesta. Le plan se passa étonnamment bien, comparé à la fois d'avant, peut-être parce qu'ils connaissaient déjà les lieux. Scott arriva là où Peter était retenu prisonnier, Lydia protégeant ses arrières, il dut assommer l'homme qui torturait son ancien alpha avant de libérer Peter qui semblait aussi réactif qu'un ficus. Il espérait qu'ils ne l'aient pas réduit à l'état de légume. Ou remis dans un état de coma comme il l'avait été pendant six années.

"Peter ? Peter, tu m'entends ?" Il l'observait, espérant un quelconque signe de vie.

"Scott..." Réussit à lui répondre le loup-garou de naissance, avec du mal.

Scott souffla, au moins Peter était toujours là. Bon, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de traîner alors il le porta dans ses bras et courut dans les couloirs, toujours accompagné de Lydia. Il gronda pour prévenir sa meute du replis avant d'aller installer Peter dans la camionnette qu'ils avaient emprunté. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soient là avant de partir.

"Il a pas l'air en grande forme..." Fit remarquer Stiles.

"Oui... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fais mais il souffre encore. On l'amène à la clinique.

\- Tu... tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Peter n'est peut-être pas un homme au grand cœur mais il ne mérite pas ça."

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Mais au fond d'eux, ils avaient tout de même peur que ça recommence. Comme par le passé. Ou comme ça avait été le cas avec Theo.

Une fois à la clinique, Deaton examina le Hale et soupira.

"Ils lui ont injecté du l'aconit. Il faut purger son sang.

\- Et comment on fait ça ?

\- Hé bien, il va falloir filtrer son sang et aussi un peu du tiens."

Scott acquiesça et aida donc son mentor à guérir Peter, pendant que les autres rentraient chez eux sans savoir s'ils ne retrouveraient pas un Scott en pièces détachées au matin. Une fois que Peter était totalement purgé du l'aconit, il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille. Scott insista pour que Deaton aille se coucher, il resterait pour surveiller Peter, ce qu'il fit.

Il resta à ses cotés toute nuit, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux, sa main dans la sienne. Il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur et finit par s'endormir ainsi.

Quand Scott se réveilla, ce fut pour sentir la main du Hale caresser sa joue, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et le plus jeune sourit, content de voir qu'il allait bien.

"Je crois que je te dois une fière chandelle..." Murmura le plus vieux avant de venir doucement embrasser ses lèvres.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire..." Répondit l'autre en répondant au baiser. "Je compte bien te surveiller H24 à présent." Peter se lécha les lèvres, tentateur.

"Voilà une idée qui me plait bien..."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et peu importe ce qui les attendait, ils l'affronteraient à deux à présent. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seul.

Fin.


	10. Scerek

**Hello chers lecteurs ! Alors oui, je n'ai rien posté depuis Vendredi pour la simple et bonne raison que mon ordi est HS pour le moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon nouveau fil...**

 **Bref ! En attendant, je n'ai qu'accès qu'aux fics que j'ai posté sur le Scott's Pack, ce qui est... pas mal, en vérité xD**

 **Bonne lecture donc pour ce Scerek !**

* * *

Problème d'impuissance.

"Tu n'iras pas voir Allison.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'irais pas la voir !

\- Comme la dernière fois où tu n'étais pas censé aller la voir ?

\- Ce... Ce n'était pas prémédité... Je le fais pas exprès, c'est juste que j'ai envie de la voir et la minute d'après je suis chez elle..."

Derek poussa un profond soupir, c'est fou ce que le jeune homme pouvait l'exaspérer dès qu'on parlait de ce sujet.

"Je vais devoir t'attacher.

\- Quoi ?" Le regard de Scott s'agrandit en voyant l'autre sortir des chaines. "Tu déconnes là ?!

\- Non.

\- Okay ! Okay, c'est bon, je reste là alors pas besoin de m'attacher !

\- Je le fais quand même par précaution.

\- Non !"

Scott fit apparaître ses yeux luisants de loup-garou bêta. Derek esquissa un tout petit, faible, sourire.

"Assis là alors, et tu ne bouges pas."

Le latino se contenta d'acquiescer et prit place là où Derek lui avait indiqué. L'alpha prit un bouquin et s'installa non loin pour lire dans le calme et le silence. Scott, ayant l'habitude d'être avec un hyperactif gesticulant et comblant les silences, se sentit bien vite mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre que ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de déranger.

"Si on se fait tuer, je mourrais puceau..." Se plaignit le plus jeune.

"Hé ben comme ça on sera deux." Répondit simplement l'autre, continuant de lire comme s'il s'agissait de la conversation la plus banale du monde.

Alors que Scott le fixait avec des yeux de hibou. Il savait que Derek n'était pas très sociable mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être encore...

Attendez.

Minute.

"Et Kate alors ?

\- Pourquoi elle m'en voulait autant à ton avis ?" Scott fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Parce que c'était une chasseuse et toi un loup-garou.. ?" Tenta-t-il, ce qui fit rouler des yeux le plus âgé.

"Non." Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Scott l'observa, attendant une possible suite qui ne vint pas. Comme d'habitude, Derek se contentait du strict minimum et continuait de lire le plus tranquillement du monde. Enfin, le plus tranquillement possible quand on s'appelle Derek Hale.

"Et combien de temps je vais rester là ?

\- Toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ? Seul avec toi ?" Derek lui lança un regard semblant dire "Pourquoi ? ça te pose un problème ?" avant d'hausser les épaules et se remettre à sa lecture.

Décidément, c'était compliqué de faire sortir quelques mots de la bouche du loup-garou de naissance. Scott tenta bien d'envoyer un message à son meilleur ami mais plus de batterie. Super. La nuit allait être remplie de joie dis donc... N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Scott retenta de discuter avec lui.

"Et donc ? Pourquoi elle t'en voulait au final ?" Derek fronça un peu le nez.

"Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Est-ce que cet argument a déjà marché une fois dans ta vie ?

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avoir réponse à tout comme Stiles ou Peter...

\- Non. Mais bon, on a rien d'autre à faire donc maintenant que tu as piqué ma curiosité et que Stiles n'est pas là pour poser les questions à ma place..." Derek poussa un profond soupir, ferma le livre en laissant un doigt entre les pages pour ne pas perdre la sienne.

"Je veux bien te le dire à toi. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à Stiles. Je le saurais.

\- Promis. Je serais une tombe." Derek paraissait tout de même hésitant, ce qui était assez rare chez lui, la dernière fois c'était quand il devait tuer son oncle, et encore, il avait moins hésité. Il se décida finalement de passer à table.

"Je suis impuissant."

Ho. Scott n'affichait aucune expression particulière et se contentait de regarder devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ça ? Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire. Voyant qu'il ne relancerait pas la discussion, Derek se replongea dans son livre.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois Scott endormit dans le canapé, qu'il se décida à quitter son bouquin pour lui mettre une couverture dessus. Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il est un sans-cœur.

o o o

"ça va Scott ? Tu sais, depuis que tu côtoies ce loup maussade je m'inquiète pas mal pour toi mais alors là... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se passe un truc !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais pas trop mais depuis.. que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches un truc.

\- On n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble, il était sur sa chaise en train de lire et je me suis endormi dans le canapé...

\- Oui, bon, vous étiez tous les deux dans la même pièce quoi, je vois pas pourquoi tu chipotes.

\- Parce que je voudrais pas que tu te fasses de mauvaises idées sur moi et Derek." Stiles le regarda perplexe avant d'éclater de rire.

"Y'a pas de raison, je connais pas plus hétéro que vous deux !

\- Ben, heu... et Jackson alors ?

\- Jackson ? Tu parles de Jackson Whittemore, là ? Remets tes yeux en face des trous s'il te plait, ce mec est un homo refoulé, ça se voit !

\- En quoi ?

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, il a ce petit truc, et on sait..."

Scott secoua un peu la tête, presque amusé. Il aimerait bien lui demander ce qu'il ferait ou ce qu'il penserait s'il avait un ami impuissant mais il savait, connaissant Stiles, qu'il ferait vite le rapprochement ou que dans le meilleur des cas il penserait que c'est lui qui est impuissant. Il avait donc réussit à garder le secret jusque-là, Derek lui avait confié un lourd secret et il n'avait pas l'intention de le trahir. C'était son ami.

"ça y est tu recommences !

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as ton sourire niais là ! Le même que tu avais quand tu parlais d'Alisson !

\- Mais non...

\- Je t'assure, c'est parce que tu te vois pas !"

Scott haussa les épaules. Il avait soudainement envie d'aller voir Derek mais il ne pouvait pas y aller avec Stiles.

"Surtout ne regarde pas mais je crois qu'il y a Lydia qui te mate..." Ou comment faire justement regarder l'hyperactif qui ne trouva pas Lydia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..." Trop tard, il n'y avait déjà plus de trace du McCall. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout quand il faisait ça.

Peu de temps après, il se retrouva chez Derek mais le loft semblait désert.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Derek en sortant de la salle de bain, habillé juste d'un boxer, ce qui fit légèrement rougir le plus jeune.

"Hé ben... j'avais un peu de temps et je me suis dis.. entrainement ?

\- Toi ? Tu es venu pour un entrainement ? La vérité.

\- Hé ben... heu..." Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée de mentir à l'alpha. Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que maintenant Derek se trouvait très proche de lui et ça ne faisait que le perturber davantage. "Tu vois.. je... enfin.." Lui-même ne savait pas. Son regard ancré dans celui du loup-garou de naissance, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Qu'il exécuta.

Il embrassa Derek passionnément. Et l'autre se laissa faire.

Quand il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était surréaliste. Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas, il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"Je suis plus avec Alisson. Heu... non. à la prochaine." Et il détalla la queue entre les jambes.

 _Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je fous ?!_

o o o

Scott voulait s'enterrer profondément dans un trou. Maintenant ou au moins le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fais ? Il avait embrassé Derek ! Pourquoi ?! Bon sang, il n'en savait rien. Il en avait soudainement eut envie et son corps avait agis. Il ne pourra plus regardé Derek en face. Pire, il ne pourra même pas en parler à son meilleur ami ! étalé contre contre son lit, il soupira comme s'il était au bout de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Quand il se décida enfin à se lever pour se déshabiller et enfin se coucher, il sursauta en voyant Derek assit à sa fenêtre.

"Faut que t'arrête de faire ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Derek sans se formaliser du reste. Scott rougit doucement.

"Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... t'étais là presque nu, ton corps encore un peu mouillé et ... voilà, j'en ai eu envie. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Ce.. non c'est pas ça ! Mais je sais que ça t'a sans doute surpris, surtout que tu n'es pas homo et puis, je sais pour ton problème...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis impuissant que je ne sais pas apprécier un baiser."

Le plus jeune observait l'alpha. Il rêvait ou Derek venait de lui dire qu'il avait apprécié le baiser ? Le loup-garou de naissance vint jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant auquel Scott répondit. Quand il se détacha de lui, Derek semblait sourire. Le plus grand s'installa tranquillement dans le lit et lança un regard au bêta.

"Viens."

Scott hésita, c'est vrai. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi ce comportement. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il l'embarquait. Mais il se contenta de se coucher contre le Hale et ferma les yeux, profitant de son odeur et sa chaleur.

o o o

Quand Scott se réveilla et ne trouva personne d'autre avec lui dans le lit, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça. Il s'était peut-être directement endormi hier soir et il avait tout simplement rêvé cette scène tout à fait irréel.

C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quelques jours avant de revoir Derek alors que lui et Stiles passaient à l'appartement. Il le sut à la seconde où il l'aperçut, peut-être était-ce ce pétillement dans le regard ou... plus simplement lorsqu'il l'embrassa rapidement à un moment où Stiles avait le dos tourné. Scott était à la fois chamboulé et aux anges.

"Bon, c'est clair là, t'es amoureux." Lui balança Stiles pendant qu'ils mangeaient et qu'il voyait son visage s'illuminer sans raison apparente.

"Quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

\- Comme si tu pouvais me cacher un truc pareil ! Alors ? C'est qui ?

\- Hé ben... c'est... tu promets de pas en faire un drame ?

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est Lydia ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? T'es retombé amoureux d'Allison ?

\- Non.

\- ... Erica ?

\- Non." Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Une prof ?" Tenta-t-il. Scott soupira doucement.

"C'est pas une fille.

\- Pas une fille... c'est un travesti ?

\- Non plus.

\- C'est... Jackson ?

\- Bon, écoute, je vais d'abord en parler avec la personne concernée avant de te mettre au courant.

\- Danny ?

\- Pas la peine d'insister, je dirais rien !

\- Le Coach ? Greenberg ! Je finirais par trouver tu sais !

\- Mange, s'il te plait, les cours vont reprendre."

Stiles bouda, maugréa, mais mangea. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de donner d'autres noms sans taper juste.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ils revinrent au loft et que Stiles aperçut le regard que se lançait Scott et Derek qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Naaaaan... Vous... vous deux ? Ensemble ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je suis pas aveugle ! Entre le regard amoureux de Scott et l'air si serein de Derek, franchement, je m'en veux même de n'avoir rien vu avant !

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- En plus vous êtes super crédible avec votre petit sourire en coin ! J'hallucine. Me cacher une chose pareille ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?" Scott haussa un peu les épaules et échangea un regard avec Derek.

"ça fait pas longtemps.

\- Mouais... Ben je vous surveille, d'accord ?!

\- Euh... d'accord."

Pourquoi il les surveillait ? C'était une très bonne question. Non, le tout était de savoir pourquoi ils venaient de mettre Stiles au courant alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté à ce sujet... Scott n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre lui et l'alpha.

o o o

Au final, les jours étaient passés et même si Scott et Derek se voyait souvent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. En fait, ils n'en ressentaient pas vraiment le besoin comme si cette relation se faisait tout simplement.

"Maman ?" Melissa leva son regard sur son fils alors qu'elle préparait le dîner.

"Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Voilà, faut que je te parle d'un truc qui se passe dans ma vie depuis quelques jours mais je ne sais pas trop quelle va être ta réaction...

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu es un loup-garou, je crois que plus rien ne me surprendra.

\- Peut-être mais on change de domaine là...

\- Je t'écoute, dis moi tout.

\- Alors voilà... je sors avec Derek.

\- Derek... Hale ? Tu veux dire le neveu de ce psychopathe qui t'a mordu ?

\- Oui c'est lui...

\- Hmhmm... Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour son oncle et qu'il l'avait tué d'un coup de griffe ?

\- Maman... il n'avait pas le choix ! On ne pouvait pas laisser Peter dans la nature et on avait besoin de ses pouvoirs d'alpha !

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait justement l'éliminer pour que tu puisses redevenir humain ?

\- On n'est pas sûr que ça aurait marché... et je pense que Derek savait que je ne pourrais pas le faire.

\- Tu penses, tu n'en es pas sûr." Scott se pinça les lèvres.

"Donc tu n'approuves pas cette relation ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je te fais confiance. Mais j'émets quand même une petite réserve envers ce jeune homme, je ne le connais pas assez. Est-ce que vous... êtes passé l'étape supérieur ?" Scott rosit légèrement.

"Herm... Non. Derek a un petit problème de ce côté-là. Il est impuissant.

\- ça n'empêche rien, ça, il pourrait très bien se faire... Ho mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter.. ? Non, je voulais dire qu'il suffisait de trouver ce qui le débloquera.

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas être facile, surtout que Derek n'est pas du genre causant."

Melissa se contenta de sourire et de ne pas continuer de parler de la sexualité de son fils. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ne mettrait pas une fille enceinte. Elle n'allait peut-être même jamais être grand-mère mais ça, c'est un autre problème.

Bien plus tard, une fois que sa mère fut partis à l'hôpital, Derek le rejoignit dans sa chambre pour une séance de caresses et de baisers. Scott voudrait bien plus, c'est vrai, mais ne voulait pas presser son petit-ami. Et puis, il ne détestait pas leur "séance".

Le Hale passa la nuit là et quand Scott se réveilla au petit matin, il avait un léger problème à l'entrejambe. Si Derek était impuissant, lui en tout cas était en forme. Il observa Derek dormir avant de faire lentement glisser la couverture, découvrant le corps pratiquement nu du loup-garou. Il ne lui restait qu'un boxer qu'il enleva un peu, devenant un peu rouge au passage, il faisait carrément son voyeur et en même temps découvrait la "bête". Elle avait déjà l'air imposante au repos alors il n'imaginait même pas en activité. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment si impuissant que ça, peut-être qu'en le suçant...

"N'y pense même pas." Scott sursauta presque et regarda son alpha.

"Comment tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais ça ne servirait à rien, j'ai déjà tout essayé.

\- Bon... tant pis." Cachant sa déception, Scott vint embrasser son amant qui lui rendit son baiser tout en venant frotter son entrejambe.

"Toi par contre, tu es bien réveillé..." Scott rougit doucement.

"ça va se calmer...

\- Et pourquoi tu devrais te retenir ?"

Derek esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de venir prendre le membre de l'adolescent entre ses doigts et de commencer à la caresser, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Scott ne s'était pas attendu à ce retournement de situation mais il mentirait en disant qu'il n'appréciait pas.

"Derek..." Gémit-il doucement avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau alors que ses doigts continuaient de plus belle, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à le faire grogner puis jouir sur le torse du plus âgé.

Il soupira d'aise et se laissa tombé contre lui pour l'enlacer. Il aimait ses bras, sa chaleur, être contre lui... Derek se contenta de caresser tranquillement les cheveux du bêta. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien là...

o o o

P.O.V. Derek

Je revois son visage à cette sale vipère. Elle me promettait monts et merveilles, se vantant à tout va d'être un bon coup. Mais c'était ma première fois et j'angoissais. Au final, je n'arrivais même pas à bander, elle m'avait regardé avec dégoût.

"Je ne te fais pas d'effet, c'est ça ? Un mec impuissant ne vaut guère mieux qu'un eunuque !"

Elle s'était rhabillé et était partis en claquant la porte. C'est la seule et unique fois que Kate a tenté de coucher avec moi.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, les clignant avant de réaliser que je suis dans le lit de Scott. Je n'aime pas trop le souvenir de Kate, sans elle j'aurais sans doute une meilleure vie sentimentale. Quoique non. Une meilleure vie sexuelle mais pas sentimentale puisque Scott ne m'en tient absolument pas rigueur. Je l'observe un peu avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Il bouge un peu et se réveille.

"Hmm... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. ?

\- Rien. Un mauvais rêve, rendors-toi...

\- D'accord mais mange pas trop de chocolat..."

Quoi ? Je crois qu'il rêve à moitié... Je souris doucement alors que j'ai sa tête sur mon épaule. Il est mignon, ça me donne envie d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux... mais non. Je ne suis pas devenu niais à ce point... Ho et puis zut, personne ne le saura après tout. Je passe mon nez dans sa chevelure et respire son odeur. J'crois que je suis accro. Mon impuissance ne m'a jamais autant posé problème que maintenant, parce que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir enfin le faire mien.

Je devrais peut-être me faire une raison mais moi aussi j'ai envie de plus. Et est-ce que Scott acceptera toujours mon état dans quelques années ? Lui aussi a des besoins et la masturbation ne suffit pas. Peut-être que je devrais le sucer ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me prendre la tête à comment faire plaisir à Scott ? Oui. Et il est trois heures du matin.

Rendors-toi Derek, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut entre les bras, discutes-en avec lui quand il sera réveillé, il saura te réconforter alors que là t'es en train de te déprimer tout seul...

Je pose ma tête contre la sienne et ferme les yeux, ne tardant pas à me rendormir.

o o o

Les jours ont passés et, c'est vrai, ils n'ont toujours pas discuté. Ils n'en ont pas vraiment trouvé le temps et ce n'était pas du touuuut parce que le Hale ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Mais ce soir-là c'était chaud. Super chaud, même. Scott lui avait sauté littéralement dessus et l'embrassait férocement. Il commençait à la déshabiller quand Derek l'arrêta en le regardant.

"Attends Scott...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à...

\- Oui et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te touche ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... J'ai dis que rien ne me faisais de l'effet mais peut-être qu'on devrait tenter des trucs ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je heu... je sais pas moi... la pénétration anale par exemple..." Scott haussa les sourcils.

"Tu en as envie ?

\- On peut toujours essayer, ça se trouve j'aimerais ça...

\- Je te demande si tu en as envie.

\- Non.

\- Alors laisse tomber, ça ne marchera pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer pour moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je... je n'ai pas envie de te perdre juste pour une histoire de sexe.

\- Et je te rassure, je ne quitterais jamais pour ça. Je t'aime, Derek."

Et Scott lui sourit amoureusement. Le Hale ne savait pas bien ce qui se passait à ce moment-là mais il se sentait heureux. Comblé de bonheur. Depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment entièrement bien et Scott hoqueta légèrement de surprise.

"Derek... Je sens quelque chose contre mes fesses..." Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du loup-garou de naissance.

"Je crois que finalement c'est sur toi que je vais tenter quelques trucs..."

Se retrouvant plaqué contre le lit, Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement sous la fausse menace de l'autre avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

C'est en cette nuit torride que les deux loup-garous consumèrent enfin leur amour comme il se doit, et même s'il y eut quelques disputent tumultueuses par la suite, ils ne se quittèrent jamais.


	11. Steter

**Bonsoir, voici la suite du Scerek, qui est donc un Steter.**

 **J'ai récupérer mon ordi mais vous n'aurez rien de "nouveau" avant la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Tout ou rien.

"Peeeeeteeeeer ! Peeeeeeeteeeeeer !" Le loup-garou soupira lourdement, pourquoi et comment diable l'hyperactif avait-il eu son adresse ? Il lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

"Je vais vraiment finir par te croquer, tu le sais ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais !

\- Que tu vas finir en chair à pâté pour loup-garou ? Je t'avouerais que je commence à m'en douter.

\- Mais non, t'es bête ! Scott et Derek sont ensemble !" Peter fixa l'hyperactif quelques instants, le temps d'enregistrer l'information.

"Bon courage à Scott dans ce cas-là.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu pourrais être plus surpris ! Je sais pas, moi, montrer que tu ressens quelque chose !

\- Je préfère largement que Derek soit avec Scott plutôt que Kate, ou Paige, ou... Lydia." Stiles fronça le nez.

"Pourquoi tu parles de Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?

\- Tu connais une personne qui résiste à ses jolis yeux de biche, peut-être ?

\- Ben... heu... J'allais dire Scott mais ils se sont embrassé. Erika ?

\- Mauvaise pioche, elles ont fais quelques trucs dans une des chambre du loft de Derek.

\- Ho." Stiles, un peu perplexe et perdu, entra tout naturellement et prit place sur le canapé, comme s'il était chez lui et pas du tout chez le loup-garou sociopathe du coin. "Ben c'est comme toi, hein...

\- Comme moi ?

\- Je connais personne qui arriverait à te résister.

\- Scott ?

\- Scott t'aime bien. Ce qui est surprenant vu que t'as un peu gâcher sa vie." L'ancien alpha arqua un sourcil.

"Mais Scott aime tout le monde.

\- Non. Je sais qu'on a cette impression mais non. Scott a une philosophie bien à lui, ce n'est pas qu'il aime ou déteste les gens, la plupart il les met dans la case "neutre". Pour lui, détester les gens c'est une perte de temps. La violence n'engendre que la violence, blablabla...

\- On ne peut pas lui donner tord non plus.

\- Mais toi, il t'aime bien. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est un mystère total ce mec, même pour moi qui suis son meilleur ami !

\- Au fait, quand tu dis que tu ne connais personne qui ne me résisterait, ça veut dire que toi non plus ?" Stiles cligna des yeux et rougit légèrement.

"Que... heu.. C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

\- Tu ne craquerais pas alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors... alors... je vais me diriger discrètement sur la sortie et partir, l'air de rien."

Ce qu'il fit, sous le regard amusé du loup-garou de naissance. Peter sourit en coin.

"Intéressant."

o o o

"Scott ! Scott !" Jamais deux sans trois "Scott !

\- Oui ?" Demanda simplement le brun, trop habitué à son meilleur ami.

"J'ai fais une putain de grosse boulette !" L'autre haussa un sourcil.

"Du style se balader seul dans les bois pendant la nuit ou dans le style monter à la fenêtre de ton meilleur ami au lieu de sonner à la porte ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, plutôt dans le style : être rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'un Hale." Scott fronça un peu les sourcils et le fixa, et Stiles percuta. "Pas le tiens, évidemment ! Je te parle de Peter ! Tu sais, Peter, ton ancien alpha qui a tué Kate et d'autres gens... ho mon dieu.

\- Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça ne peut pas être si horrible, tu es encore entier et tu ne m'as pas l'air blessé.

\- Oui, non, écoute. Il se pourrait que j'ai émis l'hypothèse que j'en pinçais pour Peter." Le loup-garou cligna des yeux.

"Tu en pinces pour Peter ?

\- Je sais, c'est terrible. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? En plus il m'a complétement cramé ! Tu connais Peter, il a retourné mes paroles contre moi et pouf, c'était dans la poche.

\- Stiles.

\- S'il te plait, si c'est pour me faire un reproche, ne le fais pas, j'ai pas choisi. Et puis, tu aimes bien Peter, non ?

\- Tu m'as bien dis que Peter t'avais proposé la morsure ?

\- Heu... ouais ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ?

\- Il t'a laissé le choix. Alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une meute. Ce n'est pas anodin.

\- Pas anodin... comment ça ? Peut-être qu'il voulait pas vraiment d'encombrer d'un hyperactif qui aurait été plus un boulet qu'autre chose, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec toi... heu... de son point de vue, hein.

\- Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance." Lui dit simplement son ami, l'hyperactif le regarda surpris.

"T'es sérieux là ? Moi et Peter ?! Il a... et il est... Impossible !

\- Pourquoi ? T'en as envie, non ?

\- Scott ! T'es censé être le plus censé de nous deux ! T'es celui qui doit m'empêcher de faire des conneries, tu le sais, non ?!

\- Je pense que t'as toutes tes chances." L'humain fixa son meilleur ami, se pinçant les lèvres.

"Bon ben voilà, maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de tenter ma chance ! Je ne te félicite pas !"

Scott rit doucement tout en donnant une tape amicale à son frère de coeur, il espérait secrètement que ça adoucirait justement le Peter d'être avec lui. Bien qu'il espérait, encore plus, que Peter ne lui fasse aucun mal... il s'en voudrait réellement. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner le Hale s'il faisait ça.

o o o

Alors que Peter entrait tout naturellement dans le loft, Derek haussa un sourcil, le fixant au-dessus de son livre.

"Bonjour Neveu, j'ai une question pour toi.

\- La réponse est non.

\- Tu ne connais même pas la question !

\- Quoique ce soit, quoique tu veuilles que je fasse pour toi, je ne veux pas le savoir et c'est non." Peter roula des yeux.

"Tu n'y es pas du tout, j'aimerais juste entendre ton avis. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu apprenais que tu plaisais à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune que toi ?" Cette fois le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

"Scott n'est pas si jeune que ça !" Se défendit-il, faisant soupirer son oncle.

"Mais non, je ne te parle pas de Scott... C'est Stiles.

\- Hé bien quoi, Stiles ?" Ne pas s'énerver Peter, surtout, ne pas s'énerver.

"Il est partis cueillir des pâquerettes.

\- Peter..." Grogna l'autre, n'aimant pas qu'on se fiche de lui.

"Je lui plais, voilà ! Je plais à Stiles.

\- Hmhm... comme à beaucoup de monde, j'imagine et al..." La lumière vint de s'allumer dans l'esprit de Derek. "Non, attends. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de... ? Avec lui ?

\- Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?" Derek soupira longuement. Il voyait Peter, il voyait Stiles, et rien que l'idée d'essayer de se mettre entre eux le fatiguait.

"Fais ce que tu veux, je ne m'en mêlerais pas. Mais rappelle-toi qu'il a le Shériff comme père et aussi que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, Scott risque de te tuer." Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire.

"ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus.

\- Et sûrement la dernière." répliqua froidement Derek, signifiant sans doute par-là qu'il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas et qu'il ne lui viendrait certainement pas en aide s'il se retrouvait en situation difficile. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser aller à l'humour comme le faisait son oncle.

Néanmoins, Peter appréciait beaucoup son neveu et tout en partant, il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de ce cher hyperactif...

o o o

Stiles sursauta en entrant dans sa chambre. Pas parce qu'il y avait un Hale. Mais parce qu'il y avait un Hale dans son lit ! Son lit à lui tout seul ! Et on vous laisse deviner quel Hale s'y trouvait.

"Comment tu es entré ?

\- C'est un secret." Stiles soupira.

"Décidément, c'est une manie chez les Hale ? Vous ne pouvez pas entrer normalement ?

\- Tu m'aurais ouvert ?

\- Heu... Et bien, je... oui ? Non ? Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi tu es là d'abord ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais." L'hyperactif se mordilla la lèvre.

"Pas du tout.

\- Quel piètre menteur...

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi tu es là ?!" Peter se leva finalement et s'en approcha, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il le plaqua légèrement contre la porte en s'appuyant sur celle-ci.

"Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, depuis que tu m'as avouer que je te plaisais...

\- Ce n'est pas... ce que j'ai dis... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je..." Stiles déglutit doucement. Le plus âgé caressa doucement sa joue avant de venir embrassé ses lèvres roses et tremblantes à la fois d'angoisse et d'envie.

Peter a toujours été quelqu'un d'impressionnant, plus que Derek, il avait déjà tué sans états d'âmes, il avait manipulé son petit monde, fait de Scott un loup-garou,... pourtant Stiles n'arrivait pas à réprimer son désir pour lui.

"Mon père va te tuer..." Finit-il par soupirer avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondit. Il se sentait perdre pied et tout raisonnement logique. Une partie de lui tirait la sonnette d'alarme, lui rappelant que l'homme était dangereux. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le danger aussi grisant.

Peter esquissa un sourire en coin, sa main glissant sur sa nuque pour le garder un peu plus contre lui. Stiles finit par le regarder, les joues rosies et le regard un peu perdu.

"Êtes-vous amoureux de moi ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. J'appellerais plutôt ça une passion dévorante...

\- ça a l'air encore plus excitant...

\- ça peut être juste sexuelle. Mais ça peut aussi être plus que ça..."

Le loup-garou vint doucement mordiller la nuque de l'humain qui vint rapidement enlever le tee-shirt moulant col en V du Hale. Il avait terriblement envie de lui.

"Si ça te dérange pas, je propose qu'on voit ça après avoir conclus.

\- ça me va." Gronda doucement Peter à son oreille tout en venant retirer la ceinture du plus jeune.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Stiles.

o o o

Peter était complétement vanné, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, contrairement à l'hyperactif dans ses bras.

Faire l'amour avec lui s'était révélé être plus surprenant que ce qu'il pensait. Cinq fois. Cinq fois ! Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était doué mais qui faisait l'amour cinq fois de suite ?! C'était dingue, tout simplement. Une fois la machine enclenchée, impossible d'arrêter le Stilinski. Alors que c'était sa première fois ! Est-ce que par la suite ça allait se calmer ? Ou au contraire, s'aggraver ? Il envisageait le pire...

Mais en observant le visage de Stiles, serein et dormant calmement, comment lui en vouloir ? Comment imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse le laisser ? Il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux en batailles et ferma les yeux contre lui, respirant son odeur tout en s'endormant.

Au matin, Stiles rechigna à se lever, ce qui était une habitude, alors Peter se décida à sortir du lit en premier. Mais il réalisa que le Shérif se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il pouvait partir discrètement, sans faire de bruit, le père de Stiles ne verrait rien... à peine avait-il mit un pied sur la première marche qu'elle se mit à grincer.

"Stiles ?"

Et merde. Peter se fustigea mentalement de ne pas être passer simplement par la fenêtre. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, le paternel comprit que ce n'était ni Stiles ni Scott et la seconde d'après il avait une arme braquée dans l'escalier, prêt à tirer peu importe ce qui se trouvait là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Demanda-t-il finalement en baissant son arme.

"Je venais réveiller Stiles, on doit avoir une réunion de meute urgente." Mentit Peter.

"D'habitude c'est Scott qui s'occupe de ça.

\- Peut-être mais d'habitude il n'était pas trop occupé dans un lit avec mon neveu." Le Shérif haussa les sourcils.

"Scott et Derek ? Je crois qu'il va me falloir un autre café..." Et alors que le paternel repartait dans la cuisine, le loup-garou le suivit. "Et qu'est-ce qui vaut une réunion de meute d'urgence ?

\- Justement l'annonce que Derek et Scott sont ensemble.

\- ça, je suppose que mon fils est déjà au courant.

\- J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour officialiser notre relation.

\- Votre relation ? Avec qui ?

\- Avec Stiles." Le Shérif cligna des yeux.

"Hé bien quoi, Stiles ?

\- Votre fils et moi avons une relation." Le regard du paternel s'agrandit en même temps qu'il réalisait la phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit. Avant un bon moment.

"Vous... et mon fils ?

\- Oui. Je préfère être franc avec vous, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter alors si je ne vous dis rien, va s'en suivre tout un tas de bobards de votre fils qui aura trop peur de votre réaction.

\- Mais... vous êtes si vieux...

\- Peut-être mais je l'aime. Et s'il décide qu'il préfère finalement quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le retiendrais pas. Je sais que vous voulez protéger votre fils mais c'est une décision qui ne concerne que lui." La confusion régnait sur le visage du Shérif, en même temps, Peter avait tellement raison... "Je vous laisse digérer la nouvelle."

Dit-il avant de partir. Finalement, il avait l'impression de ne pas s'en être si mal sortis que ça.

o o o

Peter arriva par la suite au loft de Derek qui plissa le regard en le voyant arriver chez lui.

"Bonjour neveu, si jamais le Shérif vient, dis-lui que je ne suis pas là.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'impliquer dans tes trucs ?

\- Non, désolé, on est de la même famille, on doit se serrer les coudes !

\- Ouais, surtout quand ça t'arrange..." Grommela-t-il avant que le plus vieux ne monte à l'étage.

Quand Stiles descendit enfin à la cuisine, il fut surpris d'y trouver son père, la tête dans les mains. Chose qu'il voyait quand il avait fais une très grosse bêtise.

"Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Le père se redressa et fixa son fils.

"J'ai croisé Peter, ce matin." Stiles se tétanisa sur place. C'est étrange comme ces mots n'étaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas rassurant.

"Ha ? Il t'a dis quelque chose ?

\- Il m'a dis pour vous deux." L'hyperactif déglutit.

"Pour nous deux ?

\- Oui, que vous êtes ensemble, que vous vous aimez, que c'est lui que tu as choisis et que je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer... tout ça, quoi." Le Shérif observa son fils qui était à présent en train de le regarder la bouche ouverte. "Tu l'aimes vraiment tant que ça ?

\- Attends, attends... Il t'a dis tout ça ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dis, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Et il t'a dis qu'il m'aime ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dis." Stiles était perplexe, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Il faut que j'éclaircisse quelque chose ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

\- Stiles !" Mais trop tard, l'hyperactif avait déjà fuit, lui aussi. Ne laissant que le shérif et sa torpeur devant une telle nouvelle.

Stiles se rendit rapidement au loft de Derek, sûr que son apparemment "petit-ami" s'y trouvait. à peine eut-il mit un pied dans le loft qu'il entendit.

"Il est en haut." Par Derek.

"Ok, merci !" Il partit donc à l'étage et trouva la chambre de Peter dans laquelle il pénétra sans préavis.

"Stiles ? Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Oui ! Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'annoncer ça à mon père ? Tu veux lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Ensuite, tu pourrais m'en parler avant de décider qu'on sort ensemble, on n'avait vraiment pas été très clair sur la question. Mais surtout, tu lui as dis que tu m'aimais, c'est vrai ?" Le Hale acquiesça.

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai, et toi ?

\- Tu sais déjà que je suis raide dingue de toi ! Mais tu pourrais me le dire avant de l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre quand même !"

Sans plus attendre, l'hyperactif se jeta au cou du plus vieux et l'embrassa intensément. Si possible, Le Hale ne le laisserait jamais partir...

o o o

Peter embrassa le corps de son petit humain, il le trouvait si parfait et imparfait en même temps. C'est vrai quoi, il avait toutes ces imperfections qui le rendaient absolument sexy. Il remonta et l'embrassa.

"Stiles ?" L'humain lui sourit.

"Oui ?

"ça te dirait d'aller au restaurant avec moi ? Et qu'on aille voir un film au cinéma ?" Stiles se redressa un peu et l'observa.

"Quoi ? Tu me proposes un rencard, là ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu sais, normalement on a un rendez-vous pour obtenir à la fin ce que tu as déjà obtenu...

\- Il faut croire que j'aime faire les choses dans le désordre. Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi maintenant que nous sommes ensemble..." L'hyperactif se sentit rougir, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'attentions de la part du Hale.

"ça ne te ressemble pas...

\- Sans doute parce que tu ne me connais pas vraiment." L'homme commença à caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent en l'amenant contre lui. "J'ai tout perdu une fois, je n'ai aucune envie que ça se reproduise..."

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour sentir que son amant était triste, et vint l'embrasser tendrement, sans rien dire. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher, et n'imaginait même pas la douleur de perdre pratiquement toute sa famille. Pire encore, d'être dans un état comateux, où on peut penser, ruminer sa vengeance parce qu'on sait qui a fait ça, et on ne peut rien faire. Rien du tout. Tout comme il n'avait rien pu faire pour sa mère.

"C'est d'accord pour le rencard. Tu as une idée du film ?

\- Je te laisse décider du film et je décide du restaurant.

\- Parfait !" Stiles sourit en réfléchissant activement à ce qu'il y avait au cinéma en ce moment et qu'il voulait voir.

Mais bon, l'important était de passer un bon moment avec Peter et lui faire changer les idées. Ce qu'il se passa. Cette soirée passé avec Peter était une des meilleures qu'il ait passé de sa vie. Le film était passable, il se souvenait surtout de sa main dans la sienne, de son rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Peter ainsi, détendu. Il profita du repas pour lui poser des questions, sur sa vie, sur ses goûts. Il voulait tout savoir sur son amant. Puis, Peter lui montra un coin qu'il aimait, où on pouvait admirer à la fois le coucher de soleil, et peu après, la lune. La vue était superbe. Il eut aussi sa première fois dans une voiture et pour sûr qu'il allait s'en rappeler.

Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un, qui était finalement venu discuter avec un autre homme.

"Peter et Stiles sont ensemble..." Lui dit-il. L'autre n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses oreilles et lui offrit une bière.

"C'est sérieux, entre eux ?

\- On dirait bien, oui...

\- Si jamais il lui fait du mal, comptez sur moi pour lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux." Le Shérif esquissa un sourire.

"C'est gentil, Chris, mais je peux m'en charger, ça.

\- Hé, n'oublie pas que c'est un loup-garou.

\- Justement, je ne chercherais pas à le tuer, simplement à le faire souffrir.

\- Shérif, vous êtes plus sadique que je le pensais...

\- On ne fait pas de mal à mon fils impunément.

\- Je comprends cela."

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de trinquer avec leur bière et boire, à deux, comme de simples amis.


	12. Chriff

**Hello ! Voici la suite du Steter, du coup, on m'a réclamé du Chriff, comment ne pas céder à la tentation ? xD**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau ship vous plaira 3**

 **Warning : Lemon.**

* * *

Entre adultes consentants.

Les jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce de Peter au shérif, quant à sa relation avec Stiles. L'hyperactif constatait, avec étonnement, que ça avait l'air de plutôt bien passer auprès de son paternel au final. Il avait même l'air... détendu. Bon, clairement, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas trop le temps de mener l'enquête, trop occupé à prendre soin de son nouvel amant.

Chris et le Shérif s'étaient drastiquement rapproché, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Aucun des deux ne s'était attendu à ça. Ils profitaient des soirées que passaient Alisson chez Lydia pour se retrouver chez Chris, boire un verre, discuter, comme s'ils avaient été amis dans une vie antérieure. ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'amis avec lesquels discuter, pourtant, à n'importe quel âge, c'était important d'avoir une vie sociale. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur femme, et élevaient leur enfant seul à présent.

Néanmoins, quelque chose de tout aussi inattendu se passa. Un regard. Trop proche. Ils se fixèrent un instant ainsi avant de finalement s'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, pas brusque, ni échangé avec rapidité, au contraire, il s'approfondit lentement, comme s'ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre sans oser aller trop loin.

"Chris... que faisons-nous ?" Le chasseur esquissa un faible sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air de faire ?

\- Peut-être... une bêtise ? Nous sommes deux hommes... plus tout jeune... nous avons des enfants..." Chris entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

"Des enfants assez grand pour comprendre..." Lui répondit-il tout en revenant l'embrasser, lui grimpant carrément dessus.

Le Shérif était un peu perdu de la tournure des choses, pourtant, il répondait au baiser, désirant même plus que ça. Il n'aurait certainement jamais pensé avoir un tel désir pour un autre homme, il avait l'impression de se perdre... mais ne détestait pas cette sensation.

o o o

Le Shérif continuait de voir Chris, certains soir de la semaine, comme si c'était... "programmé". C'était clairement des rendez-vous, en réalité. Ce n'était plus simplement deux amis qui se voient, c'était plus profond que cela, ça allait plus loin, même si pour le moment ça n'avait pas été plus loin que les baisers.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Le père de Stiles était finalement arrivé dans le lit de Chris qui le dénudait, vêtement par vêtement, sans se presser. Il n'aimait pas la précipitation, il préférait largement prendre son temps, profiter du moment, écouter la respiration de l'homme sous lui qui l'observer avec envie. Il le désirait et Chris adorait ça.

"Tu as un corps superbe..." Finit par souffler le chasseur.

"Arrête... il n'a plus sa forme d'antan, toi on voit que tu fais de l'exercice, mais moi...

\- Ne soit pas aussi négatif, je t'assure que tu es parfait comme ça."

Le Stilinski se sentait gêné par ses paroles, mais ce n'était encore rien, surtout que Chris commença à caresser, embrasser, lécher son corps avec délectation, le faisant frisonner de tout son corps. C'était complétement différent d'avec une femme, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait Chris et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Le chasseur alla plus loin encore, venant lui écarter les jambes, il mordilla doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui faisant étouffer un petit gémissement.

"Tu as déjà eu des expériences avec des hommes ?

\- Une fois, quand j'étais jeune... et on n'a pas été plus loin que la fellation..." Christopher esquissa un sourire.

"Oh, le Shérif serait-il curieux ?

\- Stiles n'est pas mon fils pour rien."

L'Argent ne put retenir un petit rire et remonta pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant. Il se sentait bien mieux avec lui qu'avec Victoria, qu'il avait toujours trouvé un poil trop flippante. C'est vrai, c'était sa femme, la mère de sa fille... mais il l'avait épousé par obligation et ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé.

"Alors ? Que faisons-nous, Mr le Shérif ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dis, je n'y connais rien...

\- Si, tu as dis que tu connais la fellation donc... Je suppose que tu n'as rien contre ?"

L'homme sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement acquiescer. Chris changea donc de position, enlevant ses derniers vêtements au passage, il se mit en position du 69, présentant son membre déjà à moitié dur à la bouche de l'homme de loi qui le prit finalement en bouche.

Chris fit de même et les deux se sucèrent dans une même cadence. Pourtant, la fellation n'était pas vraiment la même des deux cotés, celle du shérif était entrecoupés de râles et de soupirs de plaisir, il n'avait pas l'habitude, et surtout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué. Alors que le chasseur, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, savait comme s'y prendre et était très peu hésitant, prenant profondément le membre en bouche tout en serrant les fesses ferme de son Shérif entre les doigts.

La cadence s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait chez eux, arrivant peu à peu au point culminant, finissant par jouir tout deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Chris avala sans se formaliser, mais l'autre s'était fais surprendre, il s'obligea néanmoins à avaler pour ne pas salir le lit.

"Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir...

\- Non, c'est moi, j'avais... oublié." Chris sourit doucement et l'invita à se rincer la bouche à la salle de bain. En profitant donc pour le mater au passage.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus tout jeune, mais contrairement à ce que pensait le Shérif, son corps était encore tout à fais délicieux à observer.

o o o

On pouvait se demander qui serait la première personne à apprendre pour eux deux, et pourtant, ça semblait tellement évident. Ce soir-là, Chris et le Shérif étaient confortablement installé dans le canapé, regardant un film, la tête du chasseur reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre, le Stilinski entourant sa taille de son bras, ils étaient bien là, Chris s'amusait même avec les doigts de son amant.

C'est là qu'Alisson rentra à l'improviste et tomba sur cette scène qui la laissa un peu pantois.

"Papa ? Shérif ?" Aucun des deux ne bougea, en fait, aucun des deux ne savaient exactement quoi faire.

"Désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça.

\- Apprendre quoi exactement...?

\- Le Shérif et moi ne sommes pas simplement amis, nous nous aimons, Alisson." La jeune fille cligna des yeux, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"Oh. D'accord. Je... je vois." Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. "J'en profite alors pour t'annoncer que je sors avec Isaac."

"Isaac Lahey ? Le bêta de Derek ?" Alisson lui sourit.

"Oui." Et elle repartit comme elle était venu, laissant son père fulminer sans elle.

Chris soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"C'est pas possible... Tu crois que les loup-garous ont une hormone qui font tomber sous leur charme nos enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi le chasseur..."

Chris regarda son amant et ne put retenir un petit rire avant de venir l'embrasser, puis se remettre tranquillement contre lui.

"Heureusement que tu es là.

\- Je peux dire la même chose de toi. Au fait, on s'aime ?

\- ça me parait évident, pas toi ?

\- Si, mais on ne se l'avais jamais dis." Le chasseur esquissa un sourire et regarda le Shérif.

"Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime..."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément. Ils étaient un peu sur leur petit nuage et ils adoraient ça.

o o o

Le Shérif croisait les bras, mécontent. Oh, il aimait Chris, c'était même un excellent amant, nul doute à ce sujet. Ils n'avaient encore rien dis à Stiles et Alisson ne semblait pas avoir vendu la mèche. Alors pourquoi était-il mécontent ?

Parce que devant lui se trouvait des légumes.

"Des légumes ?" Oui, des légumes. Chris lui sourit.

"Ne fait pas la tête, c'est bon pour toi.

\- Oh non, je croirais entendre mon fils..." Souffla l'homme de loi.

"Soit content alors, ton fils se soucis de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui ait toujours pensé que c'était juste pour me faire enrager.

\- Stiles a l'air de beaucoup tenir à son père." Fit remarquer le chasseur, et l'autre ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

"Mais je n'aime pas les légumes.

\- Oh..." Chris fit une mine déçue. "Moi qui ait toujours été fier de ma cuisine, apparemment, je me suis fourvoyer, je ne dois pas cuisiner si bien que ça...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- Mais à quoi bon cuisiner si l'être que vous aimez ne mange pas ce que vous faites ?

\- D'accord ! C'est bon, t'as gagné, je mange !" Chris esquissa un sourire et mangea avec lui.

C'était assez amusant, le Shérif avait toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux, d'ailleurs tout le monde le voyait ainsi en ville, un homme sérieux, sur qui on peut compter, toujours disponible, le cœur sur la main... mais depuis quelques temps, il se lâchait avec Chris et le chasseur découvrait que derrière ses airs d'homme responsable, il pouvait encore agir en gamin capricieux. Il se demanda si Stiles allait devenir comme ça en grandissant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda le père de Stiles en voyant le regard de l'autre sur lui.

"Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu me regardes comme si... t'allais me sauter dessus." Chris rit doucement.

"Je me disais juste que tu es craquant."

Le Shérif essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne face à ses paroles et les brocolis dans son assiette devinrent tout à coup vraiment passionnant.

"Au fait," Reprit le blond. "on pourrait peut-être faire un repas entre couple, pour annoncer qu'on est ensemble.

\- Faut-il vraiment l'annoncer ?

\- Ce serait préférable, en effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles entre couple ?

\- Allison et Isaac, Stiles et Peter, Scott et Derek.

\- Ou alors, juste Allison, Stiles et Scott.

\- Tu sais, c'est moi le chasseur, c'est moi qui devrait rechigner à vouloir d'un loup-garou dans ma demeure.

\- D'autant que Scott est un loup-garou.

\- ... J'ai tendance à l'oublier. Il est quand même moins sauvage que les Hale.

\- De toute façon, même si on invite qu'eux, ils sont capable de ramener leur compagnon..." Chris et le Shérif soupirèrent.

"Comment a réagit Melissa à ton avis ?

\- Bien mieux que nous. Connaissant Scott, dés le début de leur relation, il a dû soigneusement lui expliquer qu'ils étaient ensemble, le pourquoi du comment... et Melissa a fait sa maman compréhensive.

\- Hé ben... Victoria en aurait fais une crise de nerfs, on a vu d'ailleurs ce que ça a donné quand elle a su pour Scott.

\- Non, moi je n'ai pas vu.

\- Elle a tenté de le tuer. Elle aurait réussi si Derek n'était pas arrivé pour le sauver. Malencontreusement, Derek a blessé ma femme au passage, elle allait se transformer en loup-garou... mais le code des chasseurs dit que si ça arrive, on doit se suicider, elle a préféré suivre le code." Le Shérif jouait doucement avec ses légumes dans son assiette, le regard baissé.

"Je... n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Victoria et moi n'avions pas le même genre de relation que tu entretenais avec ta femme." Dit le chasseur tout en posant sa main sur celle de l'autre, là ou se trouvait encore sa bague de mariage.

Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et déroba un tendre baiser, ils n'avaient pas finis de mettre tout à fais au clair leur relation, de se raconter l'histoire de leur famille, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

o o o

Le dîner arriva et tout le monde s'y rendit, un peu perplexe. C'est vrai, ils avaient reçu une invitation à dîner chez Chris sans vraiment d'explication, même si Alisson savait pourquoi, les autres étaient dans le brouillard le plus total. Derek, Peter et même Isaac se demandaient si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller, mais bon, il valait mieux ne pas froisser le chasseur après tout.

Une fois tout le monde à table, personne ne trouvait étrange qu'il y ait le Shérif vu que Mélissa était aussi là, et personne non plus ne semblait remarquer l'étrange complicité entre les deux hommes, c'est ainsi que le dîner se déroula sans qu'il n'y ait d'annonce. Les discussions allaient bon train, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir aborder LE sujet.

Chris alla un moment à la cuisine et le Shérif le rejoignit l'air de rien.

"On ne devait pas les inviter pour leur dire... pour nous ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon moment...

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir le créer." Chris observa son amant.

"Et si ton fils réagit mal ?

\- Arrête de penser au pire..." Répondit le shérif tout en venant l'embrasser.

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux et ils remarquèrent Scott, les observant simplement.

"Heu... Y'a plus d'eau alors..." Dit-il en montrant le pichet vide à présent. "Je vous laisse le remplir." Finit-il en le posant sur la table avant de repartir l'air de rien.

"Un de moins à prévenir." Observa Chris, faisant sourire le shérif. "Bon, allons y."

Ils regagnèrent la table avec les autres.

"Bon, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer." Engagea le Shérif, obtenant l'attention des autres. "Voilà, Chris et moi... on est ensemble."

Un silence pesant se fit, tout le monde les observant, Alisson avec un petit sourire, Scott indifférent.

"On n'est pas dans la panade..." Dit finalement Isaac.

"Donc, en plus d'avoir un père shérif, maintenant je vais avoir un chasseur comme beau-père ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore ton beau-père...

\- N'empêche que Peter est deux fois plus dans la merde.

\- Ce n'est pas Chris qui va me faire peur.

\- Je suis toujours là, Peter.

\- ça aurait moins de sens que je le dise si tu n'es pas là.

\- Ok, stop ! On ne va pas se bagarrer maintenant ! N'empêche que je suis surpris... Papa... depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux hommes ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes... Je suis tomber amoureux de Chris, c'est complétement différent.

\- C'est pas si différent quand même... Scott ? Tu ne dis rien, toi ?

\- Bah non, du moment qu'ils sont heureux...

\- Ouais, on voit que ce n'est pas ton père.

\- ça, c'est toi qui le dis." Petit silence.

"ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Rien. J'ai dis quelque chose ? Non.

\- Tu es au courant ?!

\- Oh... Toi aussi apparemment..." Chris cligna des yeux, réalisant à peine la conversation.

"Quelqu'un m'explique ?" Nouveau lourd silence.

"Bon... je crois que ce n'est plus vraiment un secret." Approuva finalement Melissa, échangeant un regard avec le Shérif.

"Puisque nous y sommes, alors... Scott est mon fils." Alors celle-là, personne l'avait vu venir. "C'est vrai, je sais ce que vous pensez... J'ai mis deux femmes enceinte pratiquement en même temps. Claudia a voulu mettre un terme à notre relation, sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Melissa venait aussi de subir une tempête dans son couple et une chose en entraînant une autre... on s'est consolé l'un l'autre. Je voulais prendre mes responsabilités autant d'un côté que de l'autre mais Melissa a préféré se remettre avec Rafael et lui faire croire que c'était son fils. Et... voilà.

\- Ce que je ne sais pas c'est comment Stiles et Scott sont au courant.

\- J'ai entendu une de vos conversations téléphonique..." Avoua l'hyperactif.

"Je l'ai su grâce à mes pouvoirs, personnellement. J'ai remarqué que mon odeur avait une fragrance assez proche de Stiles ou de son père, je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer, mais il y a le même genre de chose entre l'odeur de Derek et Peter. J'en ai tiré ma propre conclusion.

\- Et tu n'as rien dis ?" Scott haussa les épaules.

"Je me suis dis qu'on me dira tout le moment venu et... c'est arrivé."

Tout le monde observa son assiette, essayant d'encaisser les deux nouvelles de la soirée.

o o o

Une nouvelle soirée rien qu'à deux. Alisson et Isaac accompagnaient les autres pour une sortie entre couple, après tout, ils s'entendaient tous bien. Ou presque. Ce qui était sûr c'est que les deux humains étaient en sécurité, entouré de tout ces loups, le Shérif et Chris savaient qu'ils prendraient soin d'eux.

Et comme ça, au moins, ils n'étaient pas dérangé.

Le chasseur amena son amant dans sa chambre, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient fais quelques trucs, mais ils n'avaient pas encore été au bout des choses. C'était pour ce soir. Pas qu'ils aient attendu ce soir en particulier, ils sentaient juste que c'était ce soir, l'envie trop grande pour la retenir. Ils avaient l'impression d'être redevenu jeune.

Chris se retrouva sous le Shérif qui était à présent, à califourchon sur lui. Il vint l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant, si l'homme était assez inexpérimenté au départ, il commençait vraiment à y faire. à vrai dire, il le soupçonnait de s'être renseigné sur la question, c'était tout à fais le genre d'un Stilinski. Il embrassa le corps de Chris, défaisant son bas pour caresser son membre qui s'éveillait doucement à ce contact.

Mais l'Argent n'avait pas l'intention de simplement se laisser faire, il défit lui aussi les vêtements de celui qui le dominait, et le caressa en retour. Le Shérif, un peu surpris par se contact, grogna doucement, Chris en profita pour mordre tendrement sa lèvre, sa langue se glissant contre la sienne pour un baiser plus langoureux.

Le chasseur tâta un peu sous son oreiller puis sortit un préservatif ainsi qu'une petit flacon de lubrifiant, visiblement, il avait tout prévu. Il les donna au Shérif avec un regard entendu.

"Tu es sûr ?" Lui demanda l'autre.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr." Lui répondit-il.

Le Shérif acquiesça alors et mis un peu de gel sur ses doigts avant de venir caresser l'intimité du blond. Cependant, il avait tellement l'air concentré, que Chris ne sut se retenir de rire un peu.

"Franchement, à te voir on a l'impression que tu vas désamorcer une bombe...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal." Se défendit le Stilinski.

"ça va, respire et détends-toi, sinon c'est moi que tu vas stresser." Le brun acquiesça et reprit son activité.

Il commença à pénétrer un doigt, qu'il bougea doucement, Chris ne parut pas plus gêné que ça. C'est au deuxième doigts qu'il commença à râler, un peu gêné par cette intrusion, et pourtant, il désirait plus. Le Shérif continua de bouger ses doigts, jusqu'à trouver la petite boule de plaisir qu'il savait se trouver là. Quand ce fut le cas, Chris poussa un tendre gémissement qu'il trouva absolument divin.

Il retira finalement ses doigts, mis son préservatif avant de se placer entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta un peu plus avant de le pénétrer doucement. Chris poussa un long râle alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps. Une fois totalement en lui, le brun vint l'embrasser, attirant ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il s'y accroche plutôt qu'aux draps. L'autre répondait passionnément au baiser.

Le Shérif entreprit un lent et doux vas et viens. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, ils avaient le temps, et il comptait bien profitait de ce moment. Il caressait ses hanches, prolongeant le baiser, se délectant de ses lèvres, leurs soupirs et râles de plaisir s'entremêlant. Il commença doucement à accélérer, se sentant lentement arriver à terme, tout comme Chris.

Ils finirent par jouir dans de longs et plaisant râles. Le Shérif embrassa son homme encore une fois avant de se retirer puis d'aller jeter le préservatif avant d'aller chercher un gant mouillé pour nettoyer un peu son amant qui frissonna à ce contact.

"J'aurais pu le faire..." Soupira-t-il.

"Oui mais j'en avais envie." Répondit l'autre, échangeant un sourire avec lui.

Chris l'attira pour un nouveau baiser, c'est dingue comme il pouvait aimer cet homme...

o o o

Le chasseur s'éveilla près de son amant qui était resté dormir cette nuit. Il ne restait pas à chaque fois, il avait toujours son autre maison, et son travail qui l'appelait de temps à autre, mais ce matin, il était là. Le soleil recouvrant doucement son corps, Chris ne sut résister à la tentation d'embrasser la peau à sa portée.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme... comme un homme peut aimer un autre homme.

Le Shérif poussa un petit grognement, sentant qu'on voulait le réveiller, mais n'étant pas décidé à émerger. Chris le trouva adorable.

"Chéri ?" L'autre finit par cligner des yeux.

"C'est moi, ça ?" Ce qui fit rire le blond.

"Tu veux que ce soit qui ?" Le Stilinski sourit doucement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Chris le lui rendit tout en caressant tendrement sa peau. "Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je veux te demander... notre relation te convient sûrement telle quelle, mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit un peu plus que ça...

\- D'accord... tu voudrais quoi ? Que je vienne habiter ici ?

\- Pas seulement..." Chris attrapa une boite qu'il avait soigneusement caché sous l'oreiller et sortit une bague qu'il vint passer au doigt du Shérif, rejoignant celle de son ancienne femme. "Tu voudrais ?" Demanda-t-il tout en guettant la réaction de l'autre.

"Heu, je... je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- J'aurais peut-être dû faire les choses en grand, mais je trouvais que ça ne nous ressemblait pas." Le brun esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser.

"Je suis d'accord, pour le fait que ça ne nous ressemblerait pas, et pour ta demande." Chris sourit doucement, comblé de bonheur, tout en l'enlaçant. "Par contre pour la maison, je suis bien embêté, Stiles ne me pardonnera pas si je la vends...

\- Pourquoi ne pas voir avec Peter ? Ils vont finir par vouloir vivre ensemble, tu sais ?

\- Hmm oui... c'est pratiquement déjà le cas." Le chasseur se cala davantage contre lui et l'embrassa, encore.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple parfait, ça leur arrivait de se prendre la tête pour un rien, mais ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui importait pour vivre heureux.

Au final, Scott se retrouva bel et bien à avoir Chris comme beau-père, par ces concours de circonstances imprévus.


	13. Petheo

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS, en fait ça fait un long moment qu'il est écris et que Kentwolfie aurait dû le publier dans "les amants du diable" sauf que... ça n'a jamais été fais et que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui.**

 **Je trouvais ça dommage de le laisser moisir dans un coin x)**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Warning : Lemon, lingerie, sexe sexe sexe ! *toussote***

 **Couple : Peter/Theo**

* * *

Un secret bien gardé.

« Qu'est-ce que... ça alors ! »

Peter ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Six mois, c'est le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Theo et lui étaient en couple, ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais ils s'en fichaient, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était au courant de toute façon. Personne ne savait trop où était Derek, au Mexique avec sa sœur, parait-il, ou même à le recherche de Kate, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pendant ce temps, Peter avait pu, depuis longtemps, se faire la belle de Eichen House. Personne n'était au courant non plus, il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un avait été prévenu, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait pu regagner son appartement et que personne ne venait l'embêter, la belle vie, non ?

Il avait rapidement compris que tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour remarquer son absence, parce qu'évidemment, comme d'habitude, une nouvelle menace faisait rage à Beacon Hills. Tant mieux pour lui, ainsi il avait le temps de préparer un nouveau coup. Qui réussirait, cette fois. Mais voilà, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Theo...

Theo, Theo, Theo...

Si jeune et tant de potentiel, il aurait aimé le trouver avant les docteurs, tiens. La première fois qu'ils se sont vu... Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était comme si le loup et la chimère étaient connectés par quelque chose d'intense et puissant. Comme s'ils étaient naturellement attiré l'un vers l'autre, sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux n'étant pas du genre à entraver leur désir, surtout que c'était toujours une mauvais idée d'essayer de brider leur instinct animal, ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant de se tomber dans les bras. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça, vu leur relation intense et passionné...

Si on leur demandait, ils diraient que ce n'est pas de l'amour, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment appeler ça. Une relation fusionnel, comme s'ils étaient destinés à la naissance d'un jour ne former plus qu'un. Pourtant, Theo réussissait encore à surprendre Peter, comme là, maintenant, quand en fouillant dans ses tiroirs, il trouva, tout au fond de l'un d'eux, derrière les boxers,... De la lingerie fine. Des petites culottes en dentelles et même des portes jarretelles... Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant toutes les explications possibles à cela, bien qu'une seule s'était profondément inscrite dans son esprit. Il entendit son petit ami arriver, sortant à peine de la douche, et se tourna vers lui en dévoilant une culotte à dentelle rose.

« Est-ce que, par hasard, ça viendrait d'une de tes conquêtes ? » D'abord surpris, le plus jeune s'empourpra légèrement avant de la lui arracher des mains.

« On ne fouille pas dans les tiroirs des gens ! » Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du Hale.

« Bien sûr que si, surtout si c'est pour découvrir ce genre de penchant chez son petit-ami...

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants !

\- Je veux que tu les portes pour moi. » Theo eut une expression décontenancé.

« Pardon ?

\- Et je veux pouvoir te prendre en photo.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, Hale ! C'est hors-de-question. » Le susnommé, s'approcha de lui et caressa son oreille de sa voix velouté, douce, qui avait le don de l'ensorceler...

« Fais-le, et je saurais te récompenser... »

Comment voulez-vous lutter contre ça, aussi ? Il déglutit légèrement, commençant à avoir chaud, il finit par acquiescer rapidement avant de prendre les vêtements pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain en face, pendant que Peter, de son sourire victorieux, préparait son appareil photo, déjà plein d'images de Theo. Il s'assied tranquillement sur le lit, attendant que le jeune homme commence son défilé sexy. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il prit plusieurs cliché de chaque « tenue », jusqu'à s'attarder sur une petite culotte en dentelle rouge, qui lui moulait tellement bien les fesses...

« Garde celle-là.

\- Elle te fait de l'effet ?

\- J'ai envie de l'arracher... Avec les dents... » Il avait dis ça avec un air tellement bestial que Theo frissonna légèrement alors que son envie commençait à bien prendre forme dans sa lingerie fine, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux. « Approche... » Souffla-t-il.

Le Raeken obtempéra facilement, venant prés de lui, Peter en profita pour caresser ses magnifiques abdominaux, descendant lentement ses mains pour faire durer le moment, arrivant sur ses hanches, pour enfin dévier sur ses fesses, l'approchant un peu plus de lui pour qu'il puisse embrasser et mordiller tendrement sa peau. Son petit-ami soupira d'aise en le sentant faire, passant sa main dans la parfaite chevelure de Peter, bougeant légèrement le bassin à la recherche de plus. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il sentit une main passer un peu sous la culotte, puis introduire un doigt dans son intimité, s'amusant à taquiner l'endroit pour faire gémir son cher et tendre.

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà préparé...

\- évidemment, te connaissant, je savais comment ça finirait...

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'aurais pas pu résister à la tentation de toute façon, pervers comme tu es...

\- C'est toi qui dis ça haan... » Theo se mordit la lèvre alors que Peter insinuait un deuxième doigts, les faisant aller et venir en lui dans un geste calculé.

Le Hale passa son nez prés du membre, encore recouvert du vêtement, respirant l'odeur viril qui s'en dégageait et donnant quelques légers coups de langues qui firent durcir un peu plus sa victime préféré. Il adorait soumettre Theo à lui, et rien qu'à lui, juste le temps de leur partie de jambe en l'air, c'était suffisant.

« Arrête de me torturer... » Le supplia presque la voix du plus jeune, qui résonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il attrapa alors soudainement le bord de la culotte entre les dents et tira dessus, la lui déchirant d'un coup sec. Elle atterrit rapidement sur le sol, libérant la verge tendu de l'adolescent qui en fut fort aise. Il tira à peine sur les cheveux de Peter pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui, qu'il puisse enfin l'embrasser comme il se doit. Avec fougue et sauvagerie. Et sans attendre son approbation, il lui retira rapidement ses vêtements, continuant de l'embrasser avec une envie intense.

Il en profita pour lui grimper dessus, venant frotter son sexe contre celui de son aîné, étouffant leurs soupirs de désirs en s'embrassant. Le Hale passa ses mains le long de ses cuisses, remontant, jusqu'à reprendre ses fesses en main, serrant son bassin contre le sien, allant et venant, son corps contre le sien. Il vint mordre sa nuque, le faisant gémir, le relevant légèrement pour pouvoir entrer en lui. Peter empala lentement la chimère sur lui, qui se cambra malgré lui sous l'intrusion. Theo avait beau être habitué, le sexe avec son loup-garou préféré était toujours à couper le souffle.

L'ancien alpha ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer à bouger en lui, malaxant son fessier entre ses doigts, tout en mordillant agréablement ses tétons. L'adolescent ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir le consumait, s'accrochant inconsciemment à ses cheveux, respirant son odeur en poussant de doux râles de contentement.

« Peter... Encore... Vas-y plus fort...

\- Ton petit cul est si bon...

\- Haa oui... Peter... Je t'aime...

\- Ho ma petit chimère... »

Il accéléra la cadence, allant et venant plus profondément et sauvagement en lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, embrassant intensément son amant. Il venait buter à chaque passage contre son endroit sensible, le faisant d'autant plus gémir. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à venir dans un petit cri de jouissance et Peter le suivit de peu, le remplissant de sa semence. Restant contre lui, Theo lécha paresseusement le cou de son amant, profitant de leur proximité. L'autre esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

\- Jamais, tu le sais bien... »

Le plus vieux fondit sur ses lèvres tout en le menant jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger et reprendre leurs ébats, plus violent et intense. On pouvait même se demander comment c'était possible que le lit soit toujours debout.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Theo était on ne peut plus rassasié, il téléphona à Scott.

« Theo ?

\- Salut, je pensais pas que ça marcherait mais en fait... ça l'a carrément allumé.

\- La lingerie ? Vraiment ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Du coup, si tu avais d'autres idées...

\- Bien sûr. Mais au fait, avec qui tu sors ?

\- Ça, c'est un secret. »


	14. Chriles

**Tout petit petit... ficlet ?**

 **Couples : Chris/Stiles**

 **Warning : UA sans surnaturel, Stiles!Singer**

* * *

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

"Stiles, ça va bientôt être à toi, tu es prêt ?

\- Non."

Chris haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"Pardon ?

\- Non, j'irais pas."

L'adulte poussa un profond et long soupir.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi où est-ce trop demandé ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !"

Christopher fronça les sourcils, cherchant à quoi il faisait référence, alors que le Stilinski tournait son regard de miel vers lui.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier ?!"

Ce qu'il lui a dis hier... Ha ! L'illumination se fit dans la tête de Chris, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de froncer d'autant plus les sourcils.

"Mais c'était une.. blague ?

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas ! J'étais sincère ! Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer ! Tu-tu-tu .. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est compliqué pour moi de te dire ça, tout en sachant que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi !"

L'Argent n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, il se posa contre le bureau en poussant un nouveau soupir.

"Ce n'est pas... je pensais que tu avais compris mes sentiments et que tu te moquais de moi...

\- Tes sentiments ?" Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Tes sentiments... pour moi ?"

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

"Genre des sentiments... amoureux ?" Un petit silence s'en suivis.

"Tu le sauras si tu y vas maintenant."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles se lève d'un coup, prenne sa guitare et se rende sur la scène sous les applaudissements et les acclamations des gens présents dans la salle.

Chris se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait choisis lui et pas un autre, il avait pourtant le choix. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Il sourit doucement, il allait devoir tout lui dire.


	15. Derekson

**Voilà, on reste dans les petits trucs... J'avoue, pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mon ordi étant définitivement mort, je dois squatter l'ordi de ma mère ou de ma soeur. u.u**

 **Bonne Lecture quand même !**

 **Couple : Derek/Jackson**

* * *

Comment tu me trouves ?

Derek soupira longuement.

"Bon, tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- ça va, t'es vivant, on peut peut-être passer à autre chose maintenant ?

\- J'ai pas encore autant l'habitude que toi qu'on essaie de me tuer !

\- Prends vite l'habitude, alors.

\- Je suis sûr que t'es même pas désolé !

\- Rappelle-moi qui voulait la morsure ?

\- Ce qui fait de moi ton bêta ! ça t'aurait vraiment rien fais que je disparaisse ?" Derek fronça un peu les sourcil en fixant le nouveau-loup-garou-ancien-kanima.

"C'est quoi le vrai problème ?" Le châtain baissa un peu la tête.

"J'ai vu ma vie défilé... et j'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu.

\- Ho, si ce n'est que ça..." Le bêta fusilla son alpha du regard.

"Si ce n'est que ça ?!

\- Tu crois que la plupart des gens sont satisfaits de ce à quoi ils pensent quand ils meurent ?

\- Je sais pas..

\- La seule différence c'est que t'as une deuxième chance.

\- Je pense pas que je ferais mieux." Derek soupira. Il pourrait demander pourquoi, le réprimander parce qu'il déprimait sur SON canapé mais il se contenta de s'asseoir et prit son livre pour bouquiner un peu. Mais plus il lisait, plus il sentait le regard de l'autre sur lui.

"Quoi ?

\- Derek, je me demandais... tu me trouves comment ?" L'alpha haussa un sourcil.

"Pardon ?

\- J'ai toujours fais de l'effet à tout le monde, Lydia, Allison, Stiles et même McCall... mais ça marche pas sur toi." Derek esquissa un petit sourire en coin, on pouvait alors reconnaître le trait de famille en commun avec son oncle.

"Franchement, Jackson... Tu me parles d'adolescents, là. C'est normal, à cet âge-là ils sont tous complexé, ils fondent sur place ou se meurt de jalousie en apercevant une plastique parfaite. Tu as l'impression que je suis de ce genre ?

\- Tu viens de dire que j'ai une plastique parfaite, là ?" Le Hale roula des yeux.

"Tu es vraiment irrécupérable..." Le bêta leva son regard vers lui et avant que Derek ait pu réagir, il était en train de l'embrasser.

"Jackson...

\- Non, ne dis rien..." Le plus jeune glissa ses doigts entre les siens tout en venant mordiller sa lèvre, puis l'embrasser à nouveau. Baiser auquel Derek répondit cette fois.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Jackson était déjà à califourchon sur son alpha qui le déshabillait tout en caressant un peu rudement sa peau, la température augmentant entre eux sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement pourquoi...

Cette nuit-là fut mémorable.

Et toutes celles qui suivirent aussi.


	16. Deter

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ou pas, je n'ai rien publié cette semaine et pour cause... Mon ordi a lâché d'une part et d'autres problèmes plus personnel. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais publié aujourd'hui !**

 **Couple : Derek/Peter**

 **Warning : Inceste, lemon, Bottom &Sub!Peter, se passe après la résurrection de Peter, Derek est encore alpha. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allégeance

Derek tira sur les cheveux de son oncle alors qu'il donnait un puissant coup de rein, faisant râler l'autre.

"Aie ! Mais quelle brute !

\- La ferme." Nouveau coup de rein, plus profond, Peter laissa échapper un petit grognement.

"Tu m'étonnes qu'aucune fille ne reste." Derek se retira et mit Peter face à lui, le dominant totalement.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça avec elles, mais tu le mérites. Tu m'as trahis." Il attrapa les cuisses du plus vieux et le pénétra à nouveau sauvagement, faisant étouffer un gémissement à l'autre.

"Avoue que tu as toujours voulu que ça se termine comme ça...

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est la meilleure forme d'allégeance.

\- Que je te sois soumis et que tu puisses enfin me faire ravaler mes paroles." Derek vint violemment buter contre sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer.

"Tu as tué ma sœur.

\- Et ça te met en rogne de toujours me désirer autant après tout ça. Je comprends." Fit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Derek gronda, visiblement en colère, il commença des vas et viens toujours brutaux mais plus régulier, faisant claquer ses bourses contre les fesses de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, le faisant outrancièrement gémir. C'est vrai, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, le soumettre à lui était purement jouissif.

Voyant que son vis à vis n'allait pas tarder à venir, il attrapa son membre et le serra juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas jouir, rendant l'érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

"Der... Derek... arrête ça !" Le sus-nommé sourit en coin, un rictus bien connu des Hale et se retira, gardant le membre emprisonné entre ses doigts. "Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Si tu veux que je te laisse venir... il va falloir me supplier.

\- Alors là... tu peux rêver !" Mais Derek n'avait pas dis son dernier mot, venant caresser son intimité avant d'y pénétrer deux doigts et caresser l'endroit sensible de son oncle. Peter se mordit la lèvre, le membre de plus en plus douleur, la frustration le gagnant... c'était dur de résister.

"Derek... C'est... inhumain..." L'autre ricana doucement.

"Je sais. Je suis ton alpha.

\- Et en tant que bon alpha... pourrais-tu me laisser jouir... s'il te plait .. ?

\- C'est ce que j'aime entendre." Répondit Derek, satisfait.

Il retira alors ses doigts et le pénétra encore, entreprenant de rapides vas et viens, butant contre la prostate à chaque passage et faisant perdre la tête à Peter dont il relâcha finalement l'érection.

Peter poussa un puissant râle alors qu'il connaissait la plus forte jouissance de sa vie. Rapidement suivis de Derek qui se répandit sur lui, sans gêne.

Le plus jeune ne fit pas de vieux os et ne tarda pas à se rhabiller et partir de la chambre, laissant Peter encore à bout de souffle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Son neveu était finalement plus sadique que ce qu'il pensait...


	17. Packson

**Couple : Peter/Jackson**

* * *

Pourquoi le dire ?

"Il va peut-être falloir leur dire ?

\- Leur dire.. quoi ?

\- Qu'on est ensemble, que je ne suis pas partis à Londres mais que je suis juste partis vivre avec toi... par exemple ?

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Vu que j'ai dû aller te récupérer dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée !

\- Le pire c'est qu'ils y sont retournés depuis et qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? ça t'amuse ? Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dû faire pour ça ou ça t'échappe complètement ?! La prochaine fois, je t'assure que je te laisse là-bas !

\- Impossible, tu m'aimes trop." Jackson serra les dents en le fusillant du regard.

"T'es vraiment le pire des emmerdeurs...

\- Ho allez, le prends pas comme ça..." Peter vint l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans la nuque. "Si t'y tiens, on va tout leur dire...

\- Et t'arrêtes tes bêtises ?

\- Comme d'habitude, je vais essayer, mais je promets rien..." L'ancien Kanima releva son regard vers celui de Peter et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le pire c'est que cet enfoiré avait raison, il l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner.


	18. Jisaac

**Je continue sur ma lancée x)**

 **Couple : Jackson/Isaac**

* * *

Avoues.

"Isaac... à moi, tu peux l'avouer, non ?" Demanda Erica avec un petit sourire. Isaac tourna son regard vers elle sans comprendre.

"Avouer quoi ?

\- Que tu en pinces pour Jackson." Le louveteau faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il ne mangeait pas.

"Pardon ?

\- Oh, arrête... c'était super chaud entre lui et toi à la boite.

\- C'est un connard !

\- Je sais, c'est souvent les connards qui nous attirent le plus.

\- Non, lui c'est vraiment... vraiment un sale type. Ce n'est pas pour rien que personne ne l'aime.

\- Donc, si tu avais l'occasion de coucher avec lui, tu dirais non ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, non, mais oui. Heu..." Il soupira. "Je veux bien admettre qu'il est plutôt beau et qu'il a un corps bien entretenu.. c'est clair qu'il a un charisme bien à lui, mais je suis pas attiré par les mecs, tu vois.

\- Tu imagines les doux gémissements qu'il pourrait pousser dans ton lit... ?" Isaac ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu à cette idée, même s'il s'était déjà imaginé la scène plein de fois dans sa tête.

"Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'il regarde... je suis même tout le contraire...

\- Et alors ? C'est en parti pour ça que tu voulais être un loup-garou, non ?

\- Pas spécialement...

\- Ne me mens pas, je déteste ça.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un tout petit peu en parti mais tu vois bien que ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid !

\- Ha, tu crois ça ?"

Elle lui fit signe de regarder derrière eux, il trouva alors Jackson appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Tu... Tu savais qu'il était là ?" Erica rit doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air faussement compatissant.

"Je t'assure que je ne fais pas ça pour lui."

Et sans plus attendre, elle partit, les laissant à deux. Jackson approcha lentement de son camarade de classe.

"Alors comme ça, je te fais craquer ?

\- Comme... la plupart des gens... je suppose ?" Tenta le bouclé.

"Il fallait me le dire, je t'aurais fais une petite place dans mon lit, Lahey..." lui susurra le co-capitaine à son oreille. Le dit Lahey déglutit doucement. Il savait qu'il allait déguster, que ce fichu Whittemore allait le mener par le bout du nez mais vraiment... qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait craquer pour lui. C'était presque à s'en damner.


	19. Steo

**Couple : Stiles/Theo**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

L'amour est une folie.

Quand Stiles entendit le parquet de sa chambre craquer sous les pieds de quelqu'un, et reconnaissant que ce n'était certainement pas son père, il attrapa sa batte de Baseball. Il n'était jamais assez prudent à présent. Il était près à bondir quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître... ce visage. Ce sourire. Ce regard de parfait petit connard. Stiles n'attendit pas plus pour l'attaquer avec sa batte.

Enfin, tenter. Parce que Theo l'arrêta d'une seule main, ce sourire fier aux lèvres que Stiles avait envie d'effacer à tout jamais.

"Retourne dans ton trou !" Lui ordonna rageusement Stiles. "Comment t'as pu en sortir d'ailleurs ?!" Theo ricana doucement.

"Tu devrais savoir que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Stiles." Il l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit.

"Dégage ! Où je te jure...

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler ton alpha peut-être ?" Il lui montra le téléphone portable qu'il venait de lui voler et l'écrasa entre ses doigts. "Ton père n'est pas là. Tu ne peux appeler personne. Tu ne peux plus fuir."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il ferma la porte de la chambre avant de s'approcher de l'humain qui recula sous la menace. Stiles déglutit un peu, il était piégé dans sa propre chambre.

"Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Te tuer ? Mais quelle idée. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le faire, et je t'ai même déjà sauvé... Je t'ai toujours voulu rien que pour moi." L'hyperactif cligna des yeux avant de fixer son ennemi.

"Quoi ?

\- Attends.. Tu n'avais pas encore compris ?

\- Je vois pas ce que j'étais censé comprendre ! T'as voulu tué Scott, mon père était à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche..

\- ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

\- C'était quand même de ta faute ! Et tu le sais !" La chimère soupira.

"Je me suis toujours demandé... comment tu as su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Que je faisais semblant.

\- Je sais pas... Je pense que je l'ai vu parce que moi aussi je passe mon temps à faire semblant. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que pour toi...

\- Tu crois ? Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- ça me parait évident vu comment tu jubiles tellement quand tu fais du mal aux gens...

\- Quand on commence à faire le mal, on commence à y prendre goût. C'est ça ou devenir fou.

\- Tu es déjà fou, Theo ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a enfermé." Le silence se fit, Theo semblait ailleurs et Stiles haussa un sourcil. "Theo ?"

La chimère s'approcha de lui, Stiles eut un mouvement de recul mais l'autre le retint pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Alors, dis-moi. Est-ce la folie qui m'a fait t'aimer ?"


	20. Deter 2

**Couple : Derek/Peter**

 **Warning : Lime, inceste.**

* * *

Le fait est que Peter Hale, quoiqu'on en dise, avait une cœur. Mais ce cœur était froid, acide, et ne s'était attaché qu'à une seule personne. Une personne qui ne savait pas encore si elle devait s'en estimer heureuse ou non. Après tout, Peter était possessif et d'une jalousie... excessive.

Même si Derek ne savait rien de tout ça. Même s'il était à des kilomètres de penser que son oncle avait cet amour pour lui. Il allait en subir les conséquences... enfin, surtout Paige. Oui, Peter avait joué les bonnes cartes, au bon moment, se faisant passer pour l'innocent meilleur ami de son neveu.

Comme si Peter pouvait être innocent. Dès que ça concernait Derek, il n'avait plus rien d'innocent, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait plus de Derek plutôt que sa sœur, qui pourtant était la mère, mais toujours trop occupé ! Pas étonnant que Derek soit en tel manque d'attention et d'affection qu'il se mette à bécoter la première greluche venue, pas étonnant qu'il soit si con !

Pas con ? En tout cas, Peter le trouvait. Mais bon, il en profitait aussi pour le manipuler un peu et l'avoir tout à lui.

Ça faisait un moment que Peter n'habitait plus au manoir. Non, il s'était pris un appartement dans le centre ville, loin de cette famille qui lui tapait sur le système, il les voyait aux fêtes, aux réunions de meutes... et c'était bien suffisant. Le seul qui lui rendait visite était Derek, ça lui convenait.

Ça lui convenait même plus que bien.

Un jour, Derek était là, endormi sur le canapé. Peter l'observa et remarqua qu'il faisait un très très beau rêve... du moins, vu la façon dont il souriait, ça sous-entendait qu'il passait un bon moment. Peter décida donc d'en profiter.

Il commença à déboutonner son jean, vérifiant qu'il ne se réveille pas, il sortit son membre de sa tanière et commença à le caresser pour le rendre dur. Chose qui fut assez facile, Derek poussait des petits soupirs de contentement et Peter se demanda s'il était en train de rêver d'une fille. Probablement.

Ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Il commença donc à prendre le membre en bouche pour le sucer comme il se doit. Il ne fallait pas croire, il avait déjà eut quelques expériences avec des mecs, histoire de savoir y faire et surtout pour évacuer sa frustration. Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux de son neveu !

Mais Derek ne tarda pas à se réveiller, confus, gêné, choqué, presque horrifier de voir ce que son oncle, son meilleur ami, Peter, était en train de lui faire. C'était à la fois choquant et terriblement excitant... il ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de ne rien faire, profitant de la bouche experte de son oncle, de sa langue venant jouer avec son gland... bon sang, il était trop doué, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il avait chaud, se sentait presque fiévreux.

Tout son corps frissonnait d'exaltation, il se sentait presque terrassé par le plaisir qu'il prenait, sa main venant s'enfoncer dans les cheveux de Peter, sans même s'en rendre compte il appuya dessus, son sexe venant buter contre le fond de la gorge du plus âgé. C'est à cet instant qu'il jouit, se cambrant sous le plaisir et grondant doucement.

Dieu que c'était bon.

Dieu que c'était exquis.

Dieu que c'était bien meilleur que sa main...

Les yeux de Derek et Peter se croisèrent un instant, c'est là que toute l'horreur de la scène lui frappa de plein fouet. Il venait de se faire sucer par Peter. Son oncle.

Mortifié, il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et fuir les lieux, sans un mot. Peter ne le retint pas. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, il savait qu'une fois qu'on a goûté au plaisir, on a du mal à s'en passer. À voir combien de temps Derek mettrait avant de venir le voir...

Et à ce moment-là, il pourra faire de lui ce qu'il voudra.


	21. Sterek

**Couple : Sterek**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

Derek souffla. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il adore souffler. Et lever les yeux au ciel, ses deux grandes passions. Il est agacé et je sais ce qui l'agace, c'est pour ça que je continue. Mon regard est braqué sur le sien, même s'il l'évite. Je me mordille la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, ou de rire, ça gâcherait tout. Je mets un minimum d'effort pour ne pas tout gâcher entre nous, ce serait tellement facile en plus. Mais dans le fond Derek a un vrai cœur de guimauve, c'est assez amusant. Le seul problème c'est qu'il se méfie maintenant, avec toutes les histoires foireuses qu'il a eu avant. Je lui donne du temps pour s'habituer mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'embêter. Je continue de caresser du bout des doigts sa nuque magnifique, allant et venant, traçant sa courbe parfaite... j'adore cet endroit chez lui. Il n'est pas spécialement sensible, peut-être est-ce cette peau impeccable ou le fait que les loups tendent la nuque en signe de soumission... en tout cas, je fais une fixation sur cet endroit. Il commence à perdre patience.

"Stiles..." soupire-t-il.

Il allait continuer mais c'est comme si les mots ne venaient pas alors que son regard s'était enfin posé sur moi. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus innocent, il reste de marbre en apparence mais je sais qu'il est déjà en train de craquer. Je le sais à sa lèvre qui tremble légèrement, hésitant à sauter sur les miennes. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche et finalement il s'avance vers moi, un peu brutalement mais il a encore du mal à se retenir. À être assez patient pour bien doser sa force sur l'humain que je suis. Enfin, il m'embrasse et mon corps se tend doucement, venant à la rencontre du sien. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler et tous mes sens sont en éveil. Mon souffle se fait plus court, ma langue vient rencontrer langoureusement la sienne alors que j'agrippe sa nuque. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je l'aime.


	22. Sterek 2

**écrit à l'occasion du défi écriture One Week, ship imposé : Sterek**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

Faut-il en rire ou en pleurer ?

C'était en plein mois de juin, la chaleur était étouffante, ce qui donnait à Derek l'occasion de se balader encore plus à moitié à poil. De toute façon, il vivait seul et personne ne venait le mater donc il pouvait bien se promener nu, personne ne verrait la différence. Il se méfiait tout de même, vu qu'on entrait dans son loft comme dans un moulin, il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un se pointe et qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux gêné par tant de nudité. Encore, ce serait un loup-garou expérimenté, ça lui serait égal mais les jeunes avaient encore tellement de pudeur.

Dans tous les cas, arrivait le temps de dormir, la lune était haute dans le ciel mais cette fois il n'avait personne à gérer. Aucun bêta. Aucun oncle psychopathe. Il ressentait toujours les effets mais arrivait beaucoup mieux à le contrôler qu'autrefois. Ce n'était presque rien à présent. Il entendit soudainement quelque chose tomber dans sa chambre et haussa les sourcils. C'était quelque chose de lourd, qui bougeait, un cœur qui bat... l'odeur de Stiles. Il roula des yeux, qu'est-ce que venait faire l'hyperactif ici ? En passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en plus !

Il souffla et grimpa les escaliers pour arriver dans sa chambre assez rapidement, ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa perplexe. Stiles, le souffle encore court, le fixa de son regard le plus intense.

« Alors ? Tu veux jouer mon louloup ? »

Okay. Ne pas rire. Ne surtout pas rire. Stiles était installé dans son lit, dans une position des plus aguicheuse... en nuisette. Oui, vous avez bien lu, en nuisette. Rouge, pratiquement transparente, et visiblement faite pour femme.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda finalement Derek non sans un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne vas pas oser me dire que ce n'est pas assez clair quand même ? Un jeune humain s'offre à toi, dans ton lit, habillé d'une nuisette, un soir de pleine lune ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? » Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu perdu.

« Tu as bu ? » Stiles roula des yeux en soupirant, agacé. Ce n'était pas possible ça ! Derek ne comprenait rien, il fallait toujours tout lui expliquer !

Stiles sortit du lit et vint jusqu'à Derek avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains venant s'emparer de son visage, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Derek fut surpris, pris de court, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre au baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? » Demanda Derek dans un murmure.

« Ce que je fais c'est que j'agis, puisqu'un certain loup-garou ne le fait pas... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un main venant caresser l'entrejambe du plus âgé qui étouffa un grognement contre ses lèvres. Bon sang. Derek attrapa les fesses de l'adolescent entre ses doigts et commença à les malmener. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur autant qu'il avait envie du jeune humain. Cette relation ne pouvait qu'être dure et compliquée, voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais fais le premier pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.


	23. Stetackson

**Ship : Peter/Stiles/Jackson**

 **Warning : M ( lemon )**

 **Cadeau d'anniversaire de Malycia ;)**

* * *

Peter et le Stackson.

Peter pensait que c'était « juste une fois » et qu'il aurait sa chance lui aussi. Après tout, c'était normal, non ? Jackson semblait détester l'hyperactif alors ça ne pouvait pas être comme s'ils étaient en couple ou quelque chose comme ça.

Oui mais voilà. À chaque fois qu'il passait tard le soir, il était là, chez les Stilinski. Il faisait des cochonneries avec Stiles. Au début, Peter repartait bredouille en grommelant, puis par la suite il a commencé à jouer les voyeurs. Quoi de plus normal ? Stiles avait l'air d'être accro alors il avait envie de voir à quel point il prenait son pied.

Il y avait pris goût lui aussi, à les observer, les parties de jambe en l'air de Stiles et Jackson étaient vraiment torride. Peter se plaisait à les regarder tout en se faisant plaisir. Autant en profiter, non ? Du moins... pendant un temps.

Un soir, il était de nouveau là, Stiles et Jackson en plein préliminaires et il se sentait encore plus excité que d'habitude. Il se décida enfin à passer à l'action et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Un petit coup de main ? » Les deux autres sursautèrent et regardèrent Peter comme des ahuris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Je pensais que ça se voyait... » Rétorqua-t-il tout en montrant son membre dur dans sa main.

Les deux fixèrent l'imposante virilité et déglutirent, après tout, eux n'avaient pas encore finis leurs croissance, alors que le Hale... était définitivement mieux membré qu'eux.

« Oh allez faites pas cette tête, je suis sûr qu'un plan à trois ça vous tente. »

Jackson et Stiles se regardèrent à nouveau, l'air de se demander s'ils allaient accepter ou non, mais surtout, si accepter n'allait pas blesser l'autre. Peter roula des yeux et n'attendit pas plus, venant tout d'abord embrasser Jackson puis Stiles, leur faisant ressentir la différence d'un baiser venant d'un homme d'expérience.

Finalement, ils tombèrent tous d'accord.

Jackson termina de préparer Stiles et put enfin le pénétrer, pendant ce temps Peter s'occupait des fesses de Jackson, attrapant le lubrifiant à sa portée, il en mit un peu sur son intimité et commençant à détendre l'endroit avec ses doigts. Ce que Jackson avait l'air d'apprécier vu les petits gémissements qu'il poussait. À moins que ce soit parce que Stiles est un bon coup ? Ses coups de bassins ne trompaient pas, il prenait autant de plaisir par devant que derrière, surtout quand il sentit les doigts caresser sa prostate.

« Ah... Peter... Anh... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Hale craque et retire ses doigts pour venir le pénétrer de son membre bien durci par l'excitation. Mais en quelques vas et viens pour que Jackson finit par jouir, suivis rapidement de Stiles. Ah ces jeunes... aucun sens de la retenue...

Mais heureusement, Peter ne resta pas sur sa fin. Juste le temps que Stiles et Jackson reprennent leur souffle et que chacun se retirent. Stiles et Jackson vinrent tout deux s'occuper du membre dressé de Peter qui apprécia beaucoup.

Autant dire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à remettre le couvert à la première occasion.


	24. Jallison

**Petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'event "Diversifions" sur le Scott's Pack**

 **Ship : Jackson/Allison**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Deathfic**

* * *

Amour Perdu

Jackson n'avait pas compris à l'époque.

Pourquoi il en voulait tellement à McCall ? était-ce vraiment juste parce qu'il était devenu fort au Lacrosse subitement ?

Pourquoi quand il voyait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait alors qu'il était sous forme de Kanima, ça faisait peu à peu revenir son côté humain... sauf avec elle ?

Ça s'était produit dans les vestiaires, il s'était retrouvé nu devant elle, et son côté sombre avait pris le pas sur sa personnalité déjà exécrable. En fait, il ne s'était jamais montré déplaisant avec elle. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué mais il était naturellement gentil avec elle, elle était tellement différente des autres. Douce. Attentionnée. Gentille. Souriante.

Il lui avait pourtant menti, en quelques sortes c'était l'impression qu'il avait. S'il s'était autant rapproché d'elle à l'époque, c'était surtout pour mettre en rogne Scott. Quand il avait enfin tout su à propos des loup-garous, il avait aussi menacé de tout dévoilé pour avoir la morsure.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quelle point elle lui plaisait.

Ni à quel point il était un monstre, à côté d'elle.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de voir son côté sociopathe, révélé entre autre un peu par sa tante complètement tarée et son papy maboule.

Une fois devenu loup-garou, alors que tout le monde croyait qu'il allait se remettre avec Lydia...

Il prit la fuite et partit à Londres.

Allison...

Il savait qu'elle allait tôt ou tard se remettre avec Scott, il n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Son cœur était déjà entre-déchiré, en lambeau, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le remettre en état. Mais quand se sera fait, il reviendrait et lui déclarerait sa flamme. Il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ferait de nouveau la guerre au McCall pour obtenir le cœur de sa belle dulcinée.

C'était son plan, sur le papier ça marchait. Ça marche toujours sur le papier.

Quand il apprit que Allison était morte, il savait que ça allait moins bien marcher.

Il était là à présent, un bouquet de fleur dans la main, devant la tombe de celle qui ne saura jamais ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment Scott avait pu laisser faire ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas transformé alors qu'il en avait le pouvoir, avant qu'elle ne lâche son dernier souffle.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'une personne qu'il aimait, était morte. Que son cœur déjà meurtri, ne faisait que périr un peu plus. Il n'avait même pas pu la serrer dans ses bras qu'elle était déjà disparu...

Il en voulait au monde entier mais surtout à lui-même, il n'avait même pas pu être là.


	25. Chris-Void

**Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Hauyne !**

 **Ship : Chris/Void**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

My angel have a shotgun.

Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Non, pas seulement une impression, ils avaient déjà vécu cette scène autrefois, ça ne faisait même pas si longtemps que ça, qui aurait cru que le Nogitsune mettrait si peu de temps, cette fois, à refaire surface ? On pouvait l'emprisonner, certes, mais il suffisait de presque rien pour l'en libérer.

Quelqu'un qui appelle de nouveau les ténèbres à lui. Un inconscient qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait, ni des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.

Il était content de revoir l'Argent sur son passage. C'était un adversaire très intéressant. Il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus quand il en avait eu l'occasion, et devait amèrement le regretter à présent qu'il avait fais tuer sa fille. Il n'avait pas non plus tué Derek alors que le loup-garou avait été à deux doigts de le faire, puisqu'il l'avait manipulé pour faire ça. Au final, il n'avait rien pu faire contre lui et était parti à Paris avec son louveteau, Isaac. Un chasseur qui adopte un loup, il aura vraiment tout vu durant sa vie.

Mais le loup était déjà hors d'état de nuire, gisant à ses pieds, ce que les loups pouvaient être faible... c'était tellement décevant. Faible, pathétique, sans aucun envergure... un petit humain hyperactif l'avait battu, certes, parce que ce n'était pas qu'une question de puissance, au contraire, la puissance en elle-même ne pouvait rien contre lui. Tout était histoire de stratégie, alors oui, Stiles avait fais mieux que lui.

Mais qu'en était-il du chasseur qui paraissait autant perdu et plein de désarroi, même peut-être un peu plus, que la dernière fois ? Le Renard, lui, dans le fond n'avait pas changé, mais ne ressemblait plus à Stiles. Il avait pris la forme de celui qui l'avait invoqué. Un jeune homme dont les traits étaient quelque peu plus virile et plus âgé que l'hyperactif, mais toujours cette crinière indomptable. Et plus que jamais, cet air vicieux sur le visage...

« Si tu veux me tirer dessus, fais-le une bonne fois pour toute. » Dit le Renard avec un petit sourire en coin.

Argent était un très bon chasseur, il le savait, et pour être un bon chasseur, il fallait être bon stratège, le problème c'est qu'il était bien trop dépassé par les événements et pour le moment, il n'avait pu rien lui montrer de tout ça. De plus, il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour faire face à un Nogitsune. Il soupira et baissa son arme.

« Tu veux me tuer ? » Christopher semblait désespéré, il lui faisait pitié, c'est comme si toute envie de se battre l'avait quitté. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'une loque humaine pareille ? Le Nogitsune ricana doucement.

« Te tuer ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Je me nourris de la douleur et du chao, Christopher... à quoi me servirait un corps mort, tu peux me le dire ? » Chris serra la mâchoire.

« Pourquoi avoir tué ma fille, dans ce cas ?! » Le Nogitsune sourit d'autant plus en s'approchant de Christopher, ne laissant qu'une faible distance entre eux, lui faisant face comme s'il n'était rien.

« Parce que sa mort a fait souffrir plus de gens, et plus fort. Toi, Scott, Lydia, Isaac... Allison faisait parti de votre monde. Un peu moins Stiles, mais lui de toute façon était aux portes de la mort donc ça n'avait aucune importance. Comme je l'ai dis à Lydia, non seulement je me nourris mais je suis... insatiable. Or, à cet instant, je n'ai rien à tirer de toi. Tu as abandonné, Christopher, comment puis-je avoir de la douleur de quelqu'un qui a déjà abandonné ? C'est comme si tu n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et te tuer ne me donnerait aucune satisfaction. »

Christopher faisait face au malin, il avait un flingue mais c'est comme s'il était désarmé. Le Renard lui fit un dernier sourire avant de faire demi-tour, lui tournant le dos pour partir. Chris était en colère, avant tout après lui-même, de ne plus avoir la force en lui pour faire face à un tel mal. Il serra le poing et avant de s'en rendre compte, il pointait de nouveau son flingue vers Void et tira.

Le Nogitsune évita la balle avec une facilitée déconcertante, sans doute parce qu'il s'y attendait. Son sourire toujours en coin, il jeta un nouveau regard à Chris avant de venir pour l'attraper par la nuque, le surélevant au-dessus de lui, son regard dur et ferme.

« Christopher... on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas tirer dans le dos ? Écoute-moi bien... je vais te laisser en vie pour cette fois, je vais te laisser reprendre goût à la vie, te remettre de tes souffrances passées... et le jour où tout ira bien pour toi. Ce jour-là, tu seras tout à moi. »

Il le balança à travers la pièce et le temps que Christopher reprenne ses esprits, Void s'était volatilisé, ne laissant que cette menace planer au-dessus de sa tête.

Le Nogitsune avait un plan qu'il comptait scrupuleusement respecter. Il conduirait l'Argent sur les chemins pavés de l'enfer, il briserait ses ailes pour faire de lui sa parfaite petite chose...


	26. Stackson 2

**Hello, voici un petit OS. Stackson pour l'anniversaire de Michelle Evrat du Scott's Pack.**

* * *

Réputation ou sentiments, il faut choisir.

Allongé par terre, les jambes écartées, le souffle court. Jackson déglutit en l'observant, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi tout à coup son esprit se mettait à imaginer des choses qu'il ne devrait pas ?

Tout avait commencé il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il venait d'apprendre que Stiles et Lydia s'étaient embrassés. Passe encore que Scott embrasse la rouquine, ça lui allait même totalement puisque le latino, encore un looser jusque-là, était remonté en flèche dans la popularité. Mais Stiles ! Stiles ! Pas Stiles, merde ! Ce n'était qu'un geek, impopulaire, chiant, hyperactif, elle qui cherchait la popularité, pourquoi avoir posé ses lèvres sur lui ?

Jackson était entré dans une colère noire et avait poursuivit Stiles dans tous le lycée. Étonnement, il ne semblait pas y avoir Scott dans le coin, ce qui l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il savait qu'il l'empêcherait de toucher à un cheveu de son meilleur ami. Stiles avait couru pour finalement arriver dans le vestiaire des garçons, il cherchait un échappatoire lorsqu'il s'emmêla les pieds et se ramassa par terre.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette stupide situation. Et alors que Jackson devrait en profiter pour lui faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute, il restait là, le regard fixé sur lui. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un geste, ni à se défaire de cette vision que son cerveau jugea des plus tentatrices. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Stiles reprenne ses esprits et lève son regard vers lui.

« Jackson ? » Le nommé sursauta presque et fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Stiles, confus. « Tu bandes. » Lui annonça-t-il sans sourciller.

Le blond cligna des yeux avant de regarder plus bas, bon sang, c'est que l'hyperactif avait raison en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Gêné, embarrassé, paniqué, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Stilinski. Je repensais juste à la fois où on l'a fait ici avec Lydia. »

Mensonge éhonté, doublé d'une puissante mauvaise foi, mais il ne pouvait avouer, il ne pouvait même énoncer la possibilité que l'hyperactif ait pu lui faire de l'effet, sinon c'était la fin des haricots.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelles fausses idées j'aurais pu me faire ? »

Jackson cligna de nouveau les yeux, franchement, il trouvait Stiles déconcertant. Si un mec l'avait maté comme il venait de le faire avec Stiles, puis ensuite que celui-ci bande, il aurait tout de suite pensé qu'il lui plaisait.

« Eh bien... que tu aurais pu me faire de l'effet, par exemple... »

Stiles le fixait comme s'il sortait d'une asile psychiatrique. Il hésitait franchement à se foutre lui, puisqu'il lui en donnait l'occasion et ce n'était pas tous les jours.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises... » Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire tout en se relevant enfin. « Je ne suis pas aussi bête. Déjà je sais que tu n'es pas gay, et puis tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé par quelqu'un, c'est la même chose pour Lydia, tu es sortis avec mais tu ignores presque tout d'elle. Donc, il n'y a aucune chance pour que t'intéresses à moi. »

Stiles était intelligent, à n'en pas douter. Intelligent mais pas si doué que ça, s'il connaissait bien Lydia, il était loin de tout connaître sur Jackson et de le comprendre. Le Whittemore croisa les bras, un regard agacé sur l'autre, il aimait l'image qu'il donnait, mais pas celle que venait de lui donner Stiles comme s'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

« Je suis bisexuel, en fait. » Voulut-il corriger. Stiles haussa légèrement les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait, ce qui était en fait le cas.

« Grand bien t'en fasse. »

Vous savez ce qui énervait le plus Jackson ? C'est quand on se fichait de lui. Qu'on se moque ou que son opinion ait peu d'importance, comme si LUI n'avait pas d'importance. Autant dire que Stiles atteignait doucement le sommet de son agacement déjà pas bien grand. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, il se retrouva contre le casier assez violemment. Il allait finir avec des bleus partout avec tout ces loup-garous ! Mais c'était pire que ça, cette fois il allait prendre cher, il allait y passer c'était sûr ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la fuite une fois qu'il en avait à nouveau l'occasion ? On ne le saura jamais. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à ressentir de la douleur.

Pas prêt à ce que Jackson colle ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser langoureux.

Non, ça, définitivement pas prêt.

Quand Jackson se détacha de lui, le regard sévère, Stiles avait les yeux tout rond. Là, il était sur le cul et c'était très rare pour lui.

« Je suis le seul à décider qui me plaît ou non ! »

Affirma-t-il avant de prendre purement et simplement la fuite à grandes enjambées, laissant Stiles là qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Scott arriva quelques minutes plus tard et regarda son meilleur ami, un peu paniqué.

« Stiles ? Ça va ? On m'a dis que Jackson te courait après pour te faire la peau... » mais Stiles ne réagissait pas, le regard perdu dans le vague comme si Scott n'était même pas là. « Stiles ! » L'hyperactif cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? Ah ! Oui... oui, je vais bien, très bien. » Toujours un peu perdu, mais il allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda finalement Scott, perplexe. Stiles la fixa, la bouche entrouverte, la mine décontenancé.

« Alors ça, j'en ai foutrement aucune idée... »

Pendant ce temps, Jackson sortait du lycée pour regagner sa voiture, il se disait que fuir loin, comme à Londres par exemple, ce serait une bonne idée après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si on apprenait qu'il avait embrassé Stiles, sa réputation serait définitivement fichue à jamais !


	27. Scoid

**Ship : Scoid**

 **Warning : Deathfic**

* * *

Trop dur d'être un alpha

Tout avait commencé avec le retour de Void. Oui, le vide, le Nogitsune, celui qui n'était plus que colère et ténèbres. Il avait fais beaucoup de mal quand il était venu la première fois, il avait tué son Allison...

Pourtant, il semblait ne pas être tout à fait le même. Alors que la meute cherchait une solution pour le renvoyer en enfer, comme tout bon démon, Scott cherchait autre chose. Void n'avait pas toujours était un démon après tout, il était un esprit renard...

Il avait passé du temps avec lui, sous le regard inquiet et soupçonneux des autres, persuadés qu'il se faisait avoir. Comme il s'était fais avoir par Theo. Scott ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient tord, il avait juste ce pressentiment, cette étrange intuition que Void pouvait être autre chose que le mal en personne.

Il gardait un œil sur lui. Void avait du mal, mais il développait doucement des sentiments humains et commençait à éprouver de l'affection envers l'alpha. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à détester ça. Pas totalement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, c'était déconcertant, il avait pourtant voulu lui faire tellement de mal...

Les gens commençaient à se faire à sa présence. ça aurait pu durer très longtemps. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce jour fatidique.

Void avait beau être devenu plus humain, ce besoin de douleur était toujours présent, il n'avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps avant de torturer un innocent...

Scott l'avait trouvé. Void avait senti son cœur tomber en morceau en voyant son regard déçu.

"Je suis désolé, Scott... je le ferais plus... je te jure, je ferais des efforts..."

C'était les derniers mots de Void, c'était déjà trop tard, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Scott lui avait accordé son unique chance et même s'il aimait le Void qu'il avait connu durant ce laps de temps... il n'en restait pas moins un être malsain. Un démon et un danger pour tous, en tant qu'alpha, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Il le tua alors de ces mains, le sang frais se répandant sur celles-ci, le regard éteins de Void toujours sur lui... Il avait mal, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

"C'est aussi un devoir d'Alpha d'éliminer les dangers potentiels pour ta meute. Et puis tu vois bien que tes yeux n'ont pas changé de couleur..."

Lui avait rappelé Peter. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Pourtant, n'importe lequel dans la meute pouvait perdre le contrôle. Il en avait fais les frais avec Liam. Il avait été obligé de laisser partir Kira. Et si c'était Malia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il devrait la tuer, elle aussi ?

Non, il ne voulait pas... il n'aimait pas être un tueur... il voulait simplement être en paix...

L'arme à la main, une balle d'aconite tue-loup dans le chargeur, il se tira dans la tête. Parfois la mort a vraiment des airs de libératrice...


	28. Mason-Erica

**Re-publication d'un OS que j'avais publié à la base dans un recueil d'OS qui est devenu "il suffisait d'une fois"**

 **Ship : Erica/Mason**

 **Rating : T ?**

* * *

Une croqueuse d'homme.

Tout avait commencé un soir, dans une boite de nuit tout à fait normale. Oui, ce n'était pas une boite gay. Pourtant, Mason y était entré, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait rendu compte de ses penchants.

Erica, quant à elle, profitait de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de loup-garou, elle était devenue carrément une allumeuse. Ça n'avait rien de réellement étonnant, qui ne rêvait pas de devenir carrément sublime pour faire baver tout ceux qui vous ont dénigré, et leur montrer à coté de quoi ils passaient, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient été carrément idiots. Pour ne pas dire des vrais connards. Autant dire que pour Erica et Isaac, leur victime préférée était toute désignée, elle répondait au doux nom de Jackson Whittemore. Le plus étrange dans l'histoire, alors qu'ils avaient été tout deux victime de cet individu au caractère épouvantable, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être étrangement attiré par lui. N'était-ce pas le syndrome de Stockolm ? À moins qu'ils ne soient tout simplement masochiste, ce qui était une piste à explorer...

Mais, pour le moment, Erica était loin de songer à ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre le Whittemore dans son lit et avait le pressentiment que Lahey y arriverait avant elle. Tant pis. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir non plus, elle était devenue un loup-garou, tout de même ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Elle traînait donc dans le bar, pas forcément à la recherche d'une proie, mais plutôt d'un mec qui pourrait lui plaire. Ou juste faire l'affaire pendant une nuit, ça lui suffirait.

C'est là qu'elle croisa le regard d'un plus jeune qu'elle, l'air un peu timide et de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il fichait là. Elle s'approcha alors, s'installant à coté de lui en souriant.

« Bonjour mon garçon, tu t'es perdu ? » Mason la regarda avec de grands yeux, ayant l'impression qu'il allait se faire manger dans la seconde.

« Pas vraiment... disons que c'est la première fois que je viens seul dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? » Elle se lécha les lèvres d'un air provoquant. Ho mon dieu. Le rythme cardiaque de Mason s'accéléra rapidement, il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse un rentre dedans pareil !

« Je... Heu... je ne venais pas chercher quelque chose en particulier, et toi ?

\- Quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps... » La main de la louve s'égara sur celle de l'humain, ça sonnait vraiment comme une invitation. « Qu'en dis-tu ? » Ok. C'était une invitation.

Mason regarda la main. La blonde. La main. La fille. La main. Une fille qui allait certainement le manger tout cru à la première occasion.

« On pourrait peut-être commencer par s'échanger nos prénoms... ? » Peut-être, ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Erica rit doucement, le trouvant vraiment mignon dans son genre.

« Je m'appelle Erica, et toi ?

\- Mason, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas... » Elle se pencha à son oreille pour susurrer. « Je serais d'autant plus ravie une fois que nous serons dans un endroit plus tranquille et que nous pourrons mieux nous connaître... »

Mason déglutit. Cette femme... était une croqueuse de pomme. D'hommes. De peu importe quoi, c'était une croqueuse, une dominatrice dans l'âme et il pouvait le sentir. Mais certainement pas dire non. Déjà parce qu'il était trop curieux et parce que son instinct de conservation lui disait de ne pas tenter le diable.

De fil en aiguille, il se retrouva dans un endroit bien plus tranquille, dans la chambre d'Erica pour tout dire. Elle le poussa dans le lit sans précaution, avant de s'arracher le décolleter. Mason ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Intense... »

Et voilà. Voilà pourquoi à chaque fois que quelque chose de surprenant lui arrivait, type apprendre que son meilleur ami est un loup-garou, et qu'il avait cette réflexion... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler cette scène. Surtout quand elle retira carrément son soutien-gorge et qu'il put apprécier la forme de ses seins alors qu'elle lui grimpait dessus. Une véritable dominatrice.

Elle vint doucement frôler ses lèvres des siennes, prenant son temps pour goûter à ses réactions. Le jeune homme était à la fois effrayé et comme hypnotisé par la belle demoiselle, respirant son parfum envoûtant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille chaleur pour une femme. Elle l'embrassa finalement, lui donnant un baiser à la fois tendre et joueur, sa main venant passer sous son haut pour caresser son torse avant de lui ouvrir la chemise d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce.

Il observa la blonde, venant doucement passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure, avant de l'embrasser en retour. Elle avait ce il-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi qui la rendait plus charmante, attirante et sexy que les autres... Elle était sublime. Un cadeau de la nature, en somme.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Dire le contraire serait mentir... »

Erica lui sourit, amusé. Même si elle se demandait comment se serait passé leur rencontre avant la morsure. Est-ce que Mason aurait accepté de la suivre ? Aurait-il été autant séduit par la louve ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ça ne servait d'ailleurs pas à grand-chose de se prendre la tête là-dessus puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Une nuit assez chaude s'en suivit. Ce fut la première fois que Mason aima une fille de cette façon. Et la seule fois.

Ils ne se sont jamais revu, en grande partie parce qu'Erica mourut peu de temps après, même s'il n'en savait rien. Pour sa part, il se rendit compte qu'il ne rencontrerait plus jamais une fille comme elle et qu'il était bien plus attirer par les hommes que par les femmes. Il s'était souvent demandé comment elle réagirait en apprenant ça, mais n'aura jamais la réponse.

Cette nuit restera un secret entre Mason et Erica dont personne n'entendra jamais parler.


	29. Sciles 2

**Ship : Scott/Stiles**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

La surprenante révélation de Scott.

Tout avait commencé quand Stiles était venu chez Scott à l'improviste, normalement il n'était pas censé venir aujourd'hui, ayant promis de réviser avec Isaac et Lydia. Il l'avait fais mais pas plus d'une heure, ayant trop de mal à se concentrer, surtout que ses pensées partaient toujours vers celui qu'il aimait : Scott. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais il n'avait pensé être aussi heureux...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cette scène et que toutes ses illusions s'envolent.

Scott était en train de coucher avec une fille, dans le lit qu'ils avaient tant de fois partagés. La douleur et l'écoeurement de cette scène le remplit à tel point que Scott ne put que sentir qu'il était là. Et alors que Stiles fuyait la scène, les larmes aux yeux, Scott repoussa la fille pour le rejoindre.

"Stiles, attends !" L'autre se stoppa, la rage au ventre.

"Comment t'as pu me faire ça... t'es horrible... je pensais que tu m'aimais !"

"Mais je t'aime ! Je t'assure ! Je suis désolé c'est juste que... Tu sais le sexe et l'amour c'est pas forcément la même chose... c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit."

"Et depuis quand t'écoutes ce que je te dis !? C'est parce que... je voulais me donner des excuses alors que toi... toi tu fonctionnes pas comme ça ! T'aurais jamais couché avec Allison si tu l'aimais pas vraiment et c'est pareil avec moi !" Scott se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

"Justement... moi j'ai eu qu'Alisson avant toi... j'ai besoin d'expérimenter d'autres trucs..."

Scott se prit une baffe magnifique de la part de Stiles qui était hors de lui.

"Alors amuse-toi bien avec tes expérimentations ! Mais ce sera sans moi !"

Il partit en claquant la porte, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais revenir.

o o o

"HAAAAAAAAAAA !" ce fut le cri de Stiles lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce qui fit sursauter l'alpha dormant avec lui.

"Hm ? T'as fais un cauchemar ?" Sans plus attendre Stiles le fusilla du regard et se mit à lui donner des petits coups de poings sur le torse.

"Espèce de trou du cul, je vais t'apprendre à me tromper !"

"Aie."

"Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?!"

"Aie."

"Avec une fille en plus ?! Je te satisfais pas c'est ça ?"

"Aie." Stiles arrêta finalement en soupirant, la mine boudeuse. "ça y est, t'as fini ?"

"Ouais. Pour le moment."

"Alors je te rassure, y'a aucune chance que je te trompe."

"Et pourquoi ça ? je veux dire y'a un tas de gars et de fille bien plus attirant que moi..."

"Peut-être mais y'a que toi qui m'attire. Je m'en fous des autres."

"Ouais tu dis ça mais... On fait pas grand chose de coquin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras frustré ?"

"Ben quand ça arrive, j'attends que tu dormes et je vais me palucher dans les toilettes en matant une vidéo porno sur mon portable..." Stiles le fixa, perplexe.

"Je te crois pas, c'est une blague c'est ça ?" Scott haussa les épaules, prit son portable et lui montra les liens enregistré sur son navigateur. Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux surtout lorsqu'il mit un lien en route et qu'il beugua...

"C'est moi ou le mec me ressemble ?"

"Il te ressemble mais c'est pas toi... Je préfére largement quand c'est toi que je vois nu, que je te caresse ou que tu balades tes mains sur mon corps..."

"Sur ton cul surtout."

"Me tente pas de te retourner pour mordre le tien." Stiles rit doucement et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime, Scott."

"Je t'aime encore plus, Stiles."

L'hyperactif vint se blottir entre les bras de son bien-aimé pour enfin faire de beaux rêves, essayant d'oublier le nom qu'il avait vu dans la vidéo porno : Void.


	30. Steo 2

**OS TW - Steo - UA sans surnaturel DeathFic**

* * *

Si seulement...

Theo était passé par tout un tas de sentiments depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Stiles. Il était spécial à ses yeux, il l'avait toujours été, et pourtant il faisait de sa vie un enfer.

Déjà de base, Stiles ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il voyait clair dans son petit jeu et que son masque ne faisait pas effet sur lui ?

Theo avait toujours vécu seul, se débrouillant comme il pouvait, sans l'amour d'une père et d'une mère, il s'était construit dans une carapace qui, parfois, laissait penser qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais c'était entièrement faux, il se protégeait juste du monde. C'était ça ou se laisser détruire, on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Il savait que Stiles était spécial... Theo était du genre superficiel, il trouvait toujours des défauts à tout le monde, les gens le dégouttaient, il savait reconnaître la noirceur dans le cœur des gens, il voyait clair dans les menteurs parce qu'il en était lui-même un. Mais Stiles était différent... si beaucoup ne le trouvaient pas à leur goût, lui le trouvait beau comme personne. Plus beau que lui. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment son visage ou son corps mais simplement son âme. Si belle et pure malgré ce qu'il peut dire.

Theo était un démon à côté de lui. Et pourtant, allez savoir par quel miracle, Stiles lui avait donné sa chance et sortait avec lui.

Il était aussi content qu'effrayé. L'amour est effrayant. Stiles était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, parce qu'il était le seul dans son cœur, le seul qu'il voyait parmi tant d'autre... s'il l'abandonnait, que deviendrait-il ? Voilà une question qu'il ne se posait pas avant. Avant, les gens entraient et sortaient de sa vie, comme s'ils n'étaient que des passants, et ça lui allait très bien ainsi.

Quelle idée de tomber amoureux.

Le pire étant qu'ils passaient leur temps à se faire la gueule pour un rien. Des fois, Theo ne comprenait pas. Des fois, Stiles ne comprenait pas. Un manque de communication évident, pourtant parfois Theo faisait un effort, la peur au ventre, il essayait d'ouvrir le dialogue... ou pas. Il voyait Stiles. Il voyait son air énervé. Et d'un coup, il avait perdu ses couilles.

Il détestait les disputes à vrai dire, surtout avec Stiles. à chaque fois c'était la même chose, il rampait pratiquement à ses pieds tellement il avait peur qu'il le quitte.

C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Il devrait le quitter lui-même, ça les libérerait tous les deux d'un poids. C'est ce qu'il aurait fais, s'il ne l'aimait pas autant... Stiles aussi semblait l'aimer, à sa façon bien particulière de ne dire que des choses pas importante...

à cet instant, plus que tout, il avait envie de pleurer, mais il était aussi en colère. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre l'hyperactif... Scott le comprenait bien, lui, pourquoi pas lui ? Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Stiles était entouré d'un tas de personne qui l'adorait, lui était seul. Il n'avait que Stiles et avait peur qu'on lui prenne. Surtout que si c'était le cas, il ne ferait rien. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Stiles, c'était ainsi, il l'aimait trop. Il le laisserait partir et être heureux.

Ce jour-là, Theo n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait fais ou dis de travers, mais Stiles ne semblait pas bien. Il avait voulu discuter avec lui mais cette fois s'était vu clairement envoyer bouler. Stiles ne voulait pas discuter avec lui.

Il parlerait sans doute avec Scott, mais pas avec lui. Parce qu'il n'est pas un être digne de confiance.

Et puis, soyons lucide, Stiles ne lui fera jamais confiance, tout comme il ne le fera jamais passer avant les autres... et il n'y pouvait rien.

C'était peut-être dur pour lui mais encore plus pour Stiles, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Le libérer.

On retrouva le corps pendu de Theo dans sa chambre, avec cette simple lettre. "Je t'aime, Stiles."

Stiles pleura, si seulement il lui avait dis ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé...


	31. Stackson 3

**Ship : Stiles/Jackson**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

Action ou Vérité

Jouer à action ou vérité, paraissait être une bonne idée pour faire passer le temps. Ils étaient tous bloqués chez Derek de toute façon alors il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Bon, Stiles aurait préféré autre chose comme compagnie, bien entendu, parce que Peter, Derek, Isaac, Erica... ne parlons même pas du Whittemore. Juste Scott ça aurait suffit à son bonheur, surtout devant un bon jeu vidéo et avec une bonne pizza.

Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont... il se retrouvait là, à jouer à ce jeu débile. Boyd se décida à lui poser la question, vu qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de dire vérité.

"Quelle est la première personne dont tu es tomber amoureux ?

\- Elle est nulle ta question, on sait déjà tous que c'est Lydia...

\- Jackson, en fait." Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'hyperactif, interrogateur. "Avant Lydia, j'ai aimé Jackson.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'aimes Lydia depuis la primaire !

\- Oui, et j'ai d'abord rencontré Jackson à la crèche, ma mère était déjà souvent malade et lui ses parents n'avaient pas toujours du temps pour lui... alors on s'est rencontré là-bas. On était même assez proche, jusqu'à...

\- Jusqu'à ce que Scott arrive en ville." Finit par trancher Jackson.

"Quoi ? C'est vraiment ça qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? En apprenant le décès de Claudia, la mère de Scott est venu ici, comme ton père avait besoin de soutiens, elle a décidé de rester ici, c'est là que tu as rencontré Scott.

\- Je devais avoir à peine huit ans donc... et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite tu n'avais plus d'yeux que pour lui.

\- C'est vraiment l'impression que je t'ai donné ? Scott était juste un nouvel ami, c'est normal qu'on s'extasie au début !

\- Je ferais remarquer que je suis toujours là...

\- La ferme, McCall.

\- C'est marrant, de la façon dont tu en parles, on dirait que tu es jaloux, Jackson." Fit remarquer Lydia. L'autre haussa les sourcil et parut outré.

"Moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux, au moins ça m'a évité qu'un hyperactif encombrant continue de me coller n'importe où !

\- Et moi de traîner avec un connard arrogant !" Stiles se leva d'un coup, énervé, et partit à l'étage pour se rendre aux toilettes.

"Bravo Jackson...

\- Mais c'est vous là... avec vos allusions... vous m'emmerdez !"

Jackson se leva à son tour et prit le même chemin en se grattant la nuque. Il n'aimait pas s'excuser. De façon général, il était trop orgueilleux pour ça. Il souffla et toqua à la porte.

"Stiles ?

\- Va-t-en !

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Nan ! Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !" Jackson s'en ficha et entra tout de même, Stiles ayant oublié de fermer à clé. "Je t'ai dis de partir, t'es bouché ?!" Jackson observa l'humain qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Je ne partirais pas. On s'est pris la tête plein de fois toi et moi, et c'est la première fois que tu réagis comme ça...

\- Parce que... parce que tu n'as jamais évoqué le fait que tu étais bien content de t'être débarrassé de moi.

\- Je ne le pensais pas... j'ai dis ça sur le coup, mais ce n'est pas vrai...

\- N'essaie pas de te rattraper, s'il te plait ! ça me fait sentir encore plus pathétique !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... malgré tout ça ! Malgré tout ce temps et ces disputes ! Le fait que tu sortes avec Lydia ! Je t'aime toujours, moi ! Comme un abruti..." Stiles renifla et s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire pour prendre sa tête entre les mains. Jackson approcha doucement et passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif.

"Je n'espérais pas que tu me dises ces mots un jour..." L'humain releva son regard embrumés vers ceux du Whittemore qui vint embrasser ses lèvres tremblantes.

"Parce que... ?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'abandonnes pour un autre.

\- Je t'ai pas abandonné, espèce de jaloux..."

Stiles esquissa un doux sourire avant d'attraper le col de son vis-à-vis et l'embrasser plus intensément.

Plus jamais il ne le lâcherait.


	32. Deter 3

**Pairing : Deter**

 **Rating : M**

 **Lime, inceste, Young Derek & Peter**

* * *

Le pire quand vous allez réveiller votre neveu c'est quand vous le retrouvez tout enlacé à une couverture et qu'il pousse des gémissements... qui prêtent vraiment à confusion, dira-t-on.

« Non... Pas par là... Peter... » Soupira l'endormi qui visiblement n'avait rien contre.

Peter continua de l'observer, un sourcil haussé et un peu embarrassé. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Le laisser comme ça et ne pas saisir une si bonne opportunité de l'embêter ? Il n'avait pas encore fini de se poser la question qu'il avait déjà une main posé sur le plus jeune, lui secouant doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il susurra à son oreille.

« Derek ? Tu rêves de moi ? »

Aussitôt Derek se réveilla, traversé par un frisson et le regarda tout perdu.

« Peter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Ce que je fous ? Mais je viens te réveiller pardi, il est déjà presque midi ! C'est à croire que tu es un chat-garou ! »

Le jeunot grogna doucement comme réponse, ramenant la couverture sur lui d'un regard boudeur vers Peter.

« C'est bon, j'arrive... » Le plus vieux esquissa un fin sourire et retira tout à coup la couverture.

« Oh mais que vois-je, neveu, tu bandes ? » Le neveu en question cacha son érection naissante.

« Mais ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » S'énerva-t-il, pour le moins embarrassé.

« Oh allons Derek, il ne faut pas avoir honte de ces choses-là, ça arrive à tout le monde... » Lui répondit Peter en venant se coller à lui, sa main venant s'imposer entre ses jambes.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Peter ? » Paniqua légèrement le lycéen.

« Laisse-toi faire, ça va aller... » Murmura l'oncle en lui léchant la nuque, faisant parcourir ainsi un frisson de plaisir.

« Peter... » Hoqueta Derek. « On est de la même famille... »

« Et alors ? Je te demande pas de faire des gosses avec moi non plus... »

Le fils de Talia allait répondre mais sa voix se perdit alors que la main de Peter était parti dans son boxer, le prenant en main pour commencer à le branler, lui faisant ressentir un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore... Il connaissait le plaisir solitaire, bien sûr, mais pas celui de se faire toucher par un autre homme, qui plus est son oncle et meilleur ami, celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne et qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, surtout quand il s'agissait de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un.

« Peter... »

Soupira lascivement Derek alors que sa main accélérait, le faisant approcher doucement mais sûrement de la jouissance. Son corps se cambrait doucement, ses hanches allaient et venaient à la recherche de plus de contacts, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par jouir en quelques jets de sperme, lâchant un dernier petit gémissement de plaisir.

Il se laissa aller doucement dans le lit, reprenant sa respiration alors que le plus âgé léchait sa main où s'était répandu la semence.

« La prochaine fois ce sera encore meilleur. » Lui affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Derek frémit doucement, tout émoustillé à l'idée de recommencer... mais n'était-ce pas le fait que ce soit un acte répréhensible qui lui donne tant envie ?


	33. Thackson

**Pairing : Thackson**

 **Rating : M**

 **Lemon, présence de jouet sexuel :3**

* * *

Avec Jackson, apprenons en s'amusant.

Après deux ans d'absences, Jackson était revenu à Beacon Hills sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fais ? Il n'était pas partis en très bon terme avec les gens d'ici, Lydia ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il avait confirmé qu'ils ne se remettraient jamais ensemble. Le seul dont il avait eu des nouvelles, étrangement, c'était Derek qui avait pris son numéro avant de le laisser s'envoler vers Londres. Il ne lui avait pas dis grand chose, il prenait parfois des nouvelles pour savoir comment il allait et son dernier message lui annonçait son départ de Beacon Hills, il savait donc qu'il ne le retrouverait pas ici.

Mais il était finalement revenu ici, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que sa véritable meute se trouvait là. Avec Scott comme alpha, c'est vrai, mais qui d'autre aurait pu être à ce poste ? Il était le seul à avoir tout ce qu'il fallait, pas étonnant que les autres échouent. Lui avait désiré la puissance, c'est vrai, celle d'un loup-garou, il ne voulait pas être alpha, encore moins s'encombrer d'une meute. S'il arrivait à se réconcilier assez pour que Scott l'accepte dans la meute, il savait qu'il garderait son côté « à part », comme Derek le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas devenir du jour au lendemain le mec le plus sympathique du monde.

En tout cas, pour le moment le sujet n'était pas là puisqu'il se trouvait dans une boîte et cherchait du regard, soit une connaissance, soit quelqu'un qui l'attirerait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme au bar, il ne semblait pas là pour s'amuser mais plutôt pour noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool. Il avait un beau visage et sans expliquer pourquoi, Jackson eut envie de savoir pourquoi il faisait une tête pareil. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

« Salut, je peux t'aider ? »

« Ouais, tu peux ne pas me parler et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » Jackson haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'on lui réponde ainsi, surtout que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas encore adressé un regard.

« Oh allons, je ne suis pas méchant, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre... » Susurra-t-il.

L'autre soupira avant d'enfin lever ses yeux vers lui. Un regard, un petit reniflement, un serrage de main. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour se rendre compte que l'un et l'autre n'avait rien d'humain, mais peu importe, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.

« Je m'appelle Jackson. » L'autre fronça les sourcils en fixant sa main, se demandant à quel moment sa main avait atterri dans celle de Jackson. Il la retira en essayant de paraître détaché.

« Theo. »

« Enchanté, je t'offre un verre ? » La chimère haussa les épaules.

« Si ça te fait plaisir. » Jackson n'hésita pas à commander deux whisky, même si ça ne leur faisait aucun effet.

« Alors, tu as l'air bien bougon dis-moi... »

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas toujours comme ça ? » Jackson lui fit son fameux regard avec le sourcil haussé, semblant demander « Vraiment ? », Theo soupira de nouveau. « Ok, j'ai peut-être une vie compliqué et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir... mais j'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec un parfait inconnu. »

« On se connait mieux que tu le penses, non ? » Il fit briller ses yeux bleus pour appuyer ses propos et Theo réagit en faisant briller les siens, dorés. Il eut un petit sourire, presque amer.

« C'est là qu'on voit que tu ne me connais pas... » Il vida son verre cul sec et Jackson fit pareil.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour connaître les gens... » Theo haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Et tu es venu pour quoi ? »

Theo ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsque Jackson posa sa main sur sa cuisse, par contre il comprit tout à fait quand il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, le chimère déglutit avant de se mettre à rougir, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas pourtant. Le blondinet se recula, leurs regards se croisant de nouveau, Theo n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit que les lèvres du loup-garou étaient posées sur les siennes. Il tenta d'abord de le repousser sous la surprise mais ne tarda pas à rendre le baiser, qu'il approfondit, commençant à y prendre un certain plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti... ça n'avait rien de comparable avec le plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer des gens pour leurs pouvoirs.

C'était bien meilleur.

« Viens avec moi... » Lui indiqua Jackson avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Theo ne se fit pas prier, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait en le suivant. Une part de lui était en train de flipper mais une autre était étrangement excité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareil, c'est comme s'il était guidé par son plus bas instinct, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Il avait envie de bien plus qu'un baiser, il avait envie de cet inconnu qui avait éveillé en lui des sensations insoupçonnées...

Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes, Jackson le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement, baiser rendu par Theo avec la même intensité, au point d'inverser les positions, que ce soit à son tour de le plaquer contre le mur, venant jouer et taquiner sa langue de la sienne. Jackson émit un petit gémissement, sa main attrapa la nuque de Theo pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir et dévora d'autant plus sa bouche.

Il le repoussa ensuite, le faisant entrer dans un des toilette qu'il prit soin de verrouiller avant de venir ouvrir le pantalon de la chimère. Theo ne l'arrêta pas, il y avait une part de lui qui voulait le stopper et partir en courant mais une autre était excitée et voulait bien plus que ce baiser sauvage qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Alors, il ne fit rien, observant Jackson la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. L'ancien Kanima sortit le membre à présent tendu de Theo pour venir le lécher avec douceur, ce qui fit parcourir un frison de plaisir, faisant se cambrer légèrement la fouinasse de service.

« Oh mon dieu... Jackson... »

Le sus-nommé esquissa un sourire à la fois joueur et pervers avant de prendre finalement le membre en bouche, commençant à le sucer comme il se doit, le pompant pour mieux l'entendre gémir... et ce fut le cas. Chaque soupir, chaque râle, le rendait un peu plus excité. Il caressait ses cuisses en le prenant plus profondément en bouche, le gland venant heurter le fond de sa gorge.

Theo cria presque en le sentant faire, se cambrant et devenant tout chose à ses attentions, il était à deux doigts de jouir, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un pareil traitement. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Jackson pour retirer sa bouche, faisant grogner l'autre de frustration. Il se tourna ensuite dos à lui, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de la chimère. Le loup fit glisser son jean, suivit de son boxer, pour tendre ses fesses roses au jeune homme qu'il venait de sucer. Theo ouvrit de grands yeux, surtout en voyant l'objet situé entre les deux fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un chapelet... tu devrais le retirer. »

La chimère fixait l'objet, partagé entre curiosité et une certaine excitation. Il attrapa finalement l'embout qu'il tira, faisant gémir le loup visiblement aussi excité que lui. Theo déglutit devant ces fesses qui lui étaient offertes, sa queue tressautant à l'idée de se trouver à l'intérieur.

« Vas-y Theo, la voix est libre... » Susurra Jackson.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Theo le pénètre doucement, poussant un profond soupir de satisfaction et de plaisir, sa queue trouvant agréable cet antre chaud et humide, si étroit.

« Oh mon dieu, Jackson... c'est si bon... » Gémit-il.

« Bordel, bouge... je veux te sentir, fais-moi jouir ! »

Theo grogna un peu sous l'excitation et lui attrapa finalement les hanches, commençant d'abord par y aller doucement, mais vite entraîné par le plaisir et encouragé par les râles érotique que poussait Jackson. C'était si bon qu'il en perdait la tête, et rapidement les coups se firent plus profonds, accélérant, ses bourses venant claquer contre la peau rosée et douce des fesses de Jackson.

« Oui, vas-y... oui comme ça, Theo... »

Qu'il gémisse son prénom comme ça affola ses sens et il n'y tint plus, jouissant au fond de lui sans prévenir, rapidement suivis par Jackson qui se répandit sur le mur des toilettes, se cambrant et poussant un petit cri de jouissance.

Essoufflés, Theo posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jackson qui se retenait au mur, reprenant se respiration. Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'il se tourne un peu vers lui et attrape ses lévres dans un tendre baiser avant que Theo ne se retire enfin.

« C'était... génial. » Fit Theo, encore sous le choc de cette découverte.

« Ouais, c'était pas mal. » Répondit Jackson avec un petit sourire avant d'attraper son chapelet pour le remettre en place.

« Quoi, c'était pas mal ? C'est tout ? » Le loup sourit d'autant plus.

« Tu as encore des tas de choses à apprendre... » Dit-il sur un ton doucereux en se penchant pour l'embrasser un nouvelle fois. « Et je me chargerais de te les apprendre toutes une par une... »

La chimère déglutit doucement, comprenant que pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'était fais avoir par un loup...


	34. Scackson 2

**OS écris pour le jour 5 du calendrier de l'avent Yaoi/Yuri du village d'Otsu**

 **Ship : Scackson**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

Le miracle de Noël

Tout était calme cette nuit-là, il avait l'impression que ça n'avait jamais été aussi paisible dans cette ville. En tout cas, pas depuis ce fameux soir où il avait eu la bonne idée de parcourir les bois avec son meilleur ami. Pas depuis qu'il s'était fais mordre par ce fou de Peter Hale qui était censé être dans le coma...

Il soupira, retraçant les événements qui arrivèrent par la suite, les pertes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître. Celles qu'il aurait pu éviter, son cœur était lourd de culpabilité à présent, et que dire de ses conquêtes... l'une était morte dans ses bras, par sa faute. L'autre avait perdu le contrôle de son renard et était parti dans le désert.

Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché, et pourquoi ça ne marcherait jamais d'ailleurs. Ça faisait longtemps, il l'avait rencontré en primaire, il ne saurait l'expliquer mais l'ambiance avait toujours été un peu étrange entre eux. Comme si ce lien invisible qui les maintenait jamais très loin l'un de l'autre mettait une tension évidente entre les deux.

Il faut avouer que la tension, l'autre la connaissait un peu trop à son goût, prêt à sortir les griffes, à attaquer, et surtout se cacher voir fuir pour se protéger. Il faisait le fort, le fier, alors qu'en vérité il était beaucoup plus sensible que ça, il le savait.

À petit pas, il arriva à son coin secret, même s'il ne serait pas très difficile pour un autre loup-garou de le trouver, ni pour son meilleur ami en fait. Il frissonna en sentant la brise légère effleurant sa peau, il faisait froid ce soir, même pour lui. En même temps, on n'avait pas idée de se promener à moitié nu un soir de Décembre, le ciel menaçant de faire tomber la neige à tout instant.

Pourtant, il ne faisait pas spécialement attention à tout ça, prenant place sur son petit rocher, là où il avait le regard sur toute la ville, là où il pouvait se sentir à la fois bien et étrangement seul. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son frère de cœur n'était pas avec lui pour les fêtes, sa mère travaillait tout comme Chris, le shériff, Deaton était partis voir sa sœur.

En plus de ça, il n'avait plus de copine, Lydia était partie tout comme Malia, pas de Peter dans les environs non plus, pas plus de Derek dont il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle. Le reste de la meute n'était plus vraiment rattaché à la sienne, ainsi, on pouvait dire qu'il se retrouvait seul. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à penser que cela le dérangeait, c'était juste différent. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être avec Stiles, et les autres à présent, c'était comme un vide soudain dans sa vie. Un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

C'était pire encore lorsqu'il songeait à cette personne qui lui manquait tellement mais qu'il ne s'était pas donné le droit de retenir, encore moins tenter de le faire revenir. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin d'être proche de lui sans pour autant réussir, l'autre le fuyant pratiquement comme la peste, semblant lui en vouloir de quelque chose sans comprendre quoi. Il avait tant de fois voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... au final, leurs altercations se soldaient souvent par bien autre chose qu'une discussion amicale. Il ne savait même pas si, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il avait eu les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

À dire vrai, il en doutait fortement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais mis de grandes distances entre eux deux, du moins jusqu'à il y a encore deux ans, il passait son temps à le faire souffrir. Par son comportement, ses regards, ses réflexions... bien sûr, ça arrivait à tout le monde de faire souffrir les gens sans le vouloir, mais là c'était voulu. À croire qu'il voulait être l'auteur de sa déchéance. Heureusement, il ne s'était jamais laissé faire, du moins pas au point de se laisser couler, et surtout grâce à Stiles qui savait toujours lui remonter le moral.

Alors qu'il songeait à tout ceci, oubliant presque le monde extérieur, un long hurlement se fit entendre. Il releva la tête à l'entente, il s'agissait d'un loup comme lui, un solitaire en perdition à la recherche désespérément de compagnie. Il avait l'impression de savoir de qui il s'agissait, pourtant il lui semblait que c'était impossible. Pas lui. Il devait sans doute avoir des hallucinations à force de penser à cet homme.

Il répondit tout de même à l'appel, invitant l'inconnu ou qui que ce soit, à se joindre à lui. Il ne serait peut-être pas le seul à entendre l'appel mais probablement le seul à venir.

Les minutes passèrent où il se replongea dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs de lui, se demandant ce qu'il était devenu, est-ce qu'il avait beaucoup changé ? Pourrait-il le reconnaître s'il le croisait ? Probablement, on ne change pas tant que ça en deux ans, il ne pouvait devenir que plus beau encore et il aurait d'autant plus de mal à cacher son attirance pour lui. Peut-être bien qu'il le savait déjà et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait pris la fuite.

Lorsque des flocons commencèrent à lui tomber dessus, il se retourna en entendant des pas derrière lui. La neige se dessinait joliment autour de ce jeune homme blond qui hantait ses rêves et qui se trouvait à présent devant lui.

Scott n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux, il se releva pour lui faire face comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Première fois depuis deux ans, en tout cas.

« Jackson ? » Appela-t-il comme estomaqué.

L'ancien Kanima sembla hésiter avant de s'avancer plus, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. L'alpha n'était pas sûr de vouloir les entendre, il en avait l'habitude et généralement ils faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Jackson soupira, comme s'il voulait laisser tomber, le brun s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse alors demi-tour.

Pas à ce qu'il s'approche soudainement de lui pour l'embrasser.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni ce qui poussait l'autre à faire des milliers de kilomètres pour ce geste, bien qu'au fond de lui, il espérait que ses raisons étaient les bonnes. Il voulut se dégager pour parler, qu'ils aient un semblant d'explication, mais se ravisa et approfondit le baiser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, heureux comme jamais, profitant de cette sensation qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir. Il l'attira un peu plus fort à lui, ils s'enlacèrent si fort que comme ça, au beau milieu de cette neige qui les faisait presque ressembler à des statuts de cristal, ils donnaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Au fond, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux depuis longtemps.

Est-ce cela qu'on appelait le miracle de Noël ? C'est ce que Scott se demanda.


	35. Sterek 3

**Ship : Sterek**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

C'est l'amour à la plage

Stiles, les bras chargés, courait sur la plage, faisant voler le sable sur les gens déjà installé mais il n'en avait parfaitement rien à faire ! Il s'arrêta net.

"Ici ! C'est parfait !" Il installa son transat avant de regarder l'homme installé à côté, sur une chaise longue. Il lui sourit. "Bonjour !" Pas de réponse. "Vous venez souvent ici ?"

L'autre, un grand brun aux tablettes de chocolat à croquer, baissa ses lunettes pour fixer Stiles, les sourcils haussés. Stiles pouvait admirer ses beaux yeux verts. Puis, il remit ses lunettes et se réinstalla convenablement, signifiant certainement par là qu'il ne voulait pas discuter.

"Ha bah c'est sympa ! Je vois que c'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe !

\- Stiles... laisse le monsieur tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de discuter.." Scott venait enfin de le rejoindre et installa le parasol. "Excusez mon ami, il est..." Il s'arrêta, constatant que de toute évidence l'autre ne l'écoutait pas.

"Il est quoi ? Vas-y n'ai pas peur, dis-moi, il est quoi ?" Le latino lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu es toi.

\- Ouais... encore heureux que je suis moi !"

Scott rit doucement et ils s'installèrent, le latino dut même badigeonner le corps de son meilleur ami de crème solaire. Non seulement il était pâle mais comme il avait beaucoup de grain de beauté - des mini-cancer potentiels - il devait vraiment faire très attention au soleil. Ce jour-là, il ne pensait pas que ce serait l'eau, son pire ennemi.

En effet, alors que Scott faisait bronzette, son ami était partis nager, jusque-là rien de grave. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende appeler à l'aide. En levant son regard, il vit son meilleur ami en train de se noyer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Stiles !" Il était déjà debout, prêt à aller le repêcher, mais un bras l'en empêcha. L'homme à côté d'eux venait de prendre les devants, il retira ses lunettes.

"Je m'en occupe." Et tel Pamela Anderson dans Alerte à Malibu, il courut sur la plage pour aller sauver Stiles de la noyade...

Une fois le corps inconscient ramené sur le sable, il lui fit un massage cardiaque ainsi qu'un bouche-à-bouche, histoire de le faire revenir parmi eux et qu'il recrache l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Ce qu'il fit, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Puis, il sourit béatement en voyant la personne juste au-dessus de lui.

"Je crois que je suis au paradis..." Ce qui fit rouler des yeux l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.


	36. Scackson 3

**Ouais, je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté... et le monde ne s'est pas écroulé ! Je réalise que j'ai eu bien des gens qui lisaient mes fics et qui attendent des suites... aussi que certains se disent que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, ou même "Yes, j'ai gagné ! Elle ne publie plus rien" et d'autres qui ne se disent rien du tout.**

 **Je vous rassure, je vais bien. Et je dis pas ça juste pour vous rassurer, tout va fondamentalement bien. Je pense même sur c'est pour ça que je ne ressens plus le besoin de combler le vide de ma vie avec l'écriture. En décembre je vais à la Ycon, puis au concert de PVMNTS ( oui c'est le groupe avec Tyler Posey, niark !) et en plus, on m'a offert un pass pour la HATM3 avec l'autographe de Tyler Posey et un photoshoot avec Tyler Posey ! Eeeeeet comme si ça me suffisait pas, je me suis offert le meeting room de Tyler Posey. Bref, beaucoup de Tyler Posey, de MM en perspective, tout va bien !**

 **En prime, j'ai renoué avec ma meilleure amie donc... difficile de faire mieux que mon état actuel.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit ! Pour revenir à cet OS, je l'ai écris pour le défi d'Halloween du groupe de défi fanfiction. Je devais faire moins de 5000 mots, et faire apparaitre un Jack ( ou Jackson ), petit bémol c'est que je ne l'ai pas fini à temps. Tant pis ! Bonne lecture à vous.**

 **Ship : Scackson**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

L'homme au masque rouge

Une fête d'halloween, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Scott se souvenait parfaitement de la fête que les jumeaux avaient organisé dans le loft de Derek, et il n'avait pas apprécié. Derek le grognon, parfois colérique, mais il avait bon fond, Scott avait pu le voir à de multiples reprises, et Derek lui manquait.

Il se souvenait de toutes les fêtes, plus ou moins ratées, auxquelles il avait participé depuis qu'il était entré au lycée, et c'était sûrement une des dernières qu'il allait faire car c'était sa dernière année ici. Après, il partirait de Beacon Hills pour ses études et n'y reviendrait que de temps en temps. Bien sûr, il ferait sûrement la fête là-bas aussi, mais ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il n'y aura pas Stiles. Stiles allait lui manquer plus que quiconque.

Il s'ajoutera à la liste des gens qui lui manquent. Derek, Allison... Jackson. Ça pouvait paraître surprenant, il n'était pas vraiment proche de Jackson, surtout que celui-ci avait passé son temps à lui faire la guerre. Mais les choses n'étaient plus pareil depuis son départ, ça manquait cruellement d'une touche de « Jackson ». Il n'était plus constamment en compétition avec quelqu'un, s'obligeant à se surpasser. Il n'avait plus ce serpent en permanence demande d'attention parce que rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'était plus « obligé » de s'occuper de lui parce qu'il était seul et...

Et il se demandait comment ça se passait pour lui à Londres. Après son départ, il avait commencé à lui envoyer des messages et Jackson lui répondait par des réponses courtes et froides, puis avec le temps ça s'était un peu adouci, mais il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur lui ou comment ça se passait à Londres. Il ne voulait sans doute pas l'inquiéter.

Scott passa la porte et repéra rapidement ses amis. Ça avait beau être une soirée déguisé, entre Stiles en batman et Lydia en catwoman... on ne pouvait pas vraiment les louper. Il avait voulu chercher un déguisement lui-même mais Stiles avait insisté pour qu'il s'habille en captain america. Il leur fit signe de la main, et les rejoignit, puis arrivèrent Liam déguisé en superman et Theo en clown... allez savoir pourquoi, puisqu'il ne faisait rire personne.

Tout se passa plutôt bien, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à la fête, loin de là, mais tous les nommer serait trop long. Ils firent la fête, la musique à fond, et alors qu'ils étaient tous un peu ailleurs, Scott fut surpris lorsqu'il se fit soudainement accoster.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

\- Bah... on danse tous collé-serrer, mais ouais ?

Il l'observa le jeune homme caché derrière un bandeau rouge en cuir, où on ne voyait que ses yeux, et lui sourit. Il était tout habillé de cuir rouge, avec une capuche, jouant sans doute un super héro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour se diriger vers la piste de danse, Scott put remarquer que ça lui faisait un fessier d'enfer. C'est là qu'il vit aussi que la main de l'homme en rouge était sur son bras et se demanda à quel moment c'était arrivé, mais mit ça de côté alors qu'il le relâchait pour se mettre à danser.

Scott scruta ce regard un peu bleu, un peu vert, sans définir réellement sa couleur, mais une réelle tristesse et solitude. Il connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était là, mais ce serait un peu bizarre, surtout à ce moment-là, en plein milieu des gens en train de danser. Il suivit le mouvement alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient et l'homme masqué fit courir ses mains le long de ses hanches, le plaquant presque contre lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, intensément.

Le latino se mordilla doucement la lèvre, essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation, de ne pas se laisser aller à quelque chose qui pourrait devenir dangereux, ou pire. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir sur quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su impossible, qu'il avait toujours refoulé au fond de lui, au point de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Stiles.

Et pourtant, dans un mouvement lent et presque méthodique, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, échangeant avec lui un baiser passionné et profond. La main de Scott vint caresser sa nuque, l'emprisonnant presque contre lui alors qu'il goûtait sa bouche avec délectation. Il avait déjà embrassé, il avait embrassé de nombreuses filles, et il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était un garçon ou spécialement lui... mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Néanmoins, l'instant fut court, car le jeune homme en face de lui semblait réaliser ce qu'il faisait et se détacha finalement de lui, effrayé, il prit la fuite et sortit dehors. Scott sur ses talons, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser fuir comme ça.

\- Jackson !

Cria-t-il une fois dehors, dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Celui-ci s'arrêta net et soupira avant de se tourner doucement vers lui.

\- Alors tu m'avais reconnu...

\- évidemment, comment j'aurais pu faire autrement.

Le blondinet retira finalement son masque pour lui faire complétement face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Déjà ta voix, tes yeux, ta fossette au menton... ton odeur...

\- Ok, hm, ça devient un peu louche cette histoire.

\- C'est moi qui suis louche alors que tu viens de m'embrasser ?

Jackson se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé, en regardant ailleurs comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Ouais, hé bien... c'était une erreur.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fais, alors ?

\- C'était pour voir... comment t'allais réagir.

\- Je t'ai connu plus convaincant, Jackson !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- La vérité !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Scott se rapprocha de lui, lui agrippa le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui pour un baiser sauvage.

\- La vérité pour moi c'est que j'en avais envie... J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis le collège, mais t'as toujours fais de nous des ennemis !

\- C'est pas vrai, au début je jouais juste l'indifférent...

Voyant la mine déconfite de Scott, il se reprit alors que sa main revenait sur la hanche du latino.

\- Ok, désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je suis pas doué pour ça. Des tas de choses se sont passés depuis que je suis parti, et j'ai réalisé certaines choses...

\- Comme ?

\- Comme ma place, qui est à tes côtés, aux côtés de quelqu'un qui se soucis vraiment de moi... et que j'apprécie.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tu m'apprécies ? Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de Jackson Whittemore ?

\- Oh la ferme !

Jackson l'attira de nouveau à lui pour un baiser langoureux, mais cette fois, ne le lâcha plus.


End file.
